<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy's Commitment by melancholic_town</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775463">Daddy's Commitment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_town/pseuds/melancholic_town'>melancholic_town</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Gen, If you believe I wrote this only for Naruto-Minato bonding moments then you're correct, Kushina and Mikoto are best friends, Minato is a protective dad, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Naruto is a daddy's girl, Team Minato alive, actually everyone is alive, ideal world, there's some plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_town/pseuds/melancholic_town</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AUish. Because being a deadly threat to enemy countries isn't nearly as hard as parenting a daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Namikaze Minato/Uzumaki Kushina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Of Hokages and Enthusiastic Kunoichis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To the civilian population’s surprise, there was a considerable amount of ninja who preferred their children not to follow their path and live a long life free of danger and pain instead.</p><p>To the entire Konoha population's surprise, the Fourth Hokage was the first on this list.</p><p><em> 'Softass idiots will remain softass idiots,'  </em> would be Kushina's number one reply to her husband's rants —but how couldn't he? Looking into his tiny daughter’s immense eyes blinking at him in naivety caused Minato’s heart to <em>move</em>. Whenever his one-year-old was in the burst of tears, it’d shatter. When she giggled and babbled the quite delighted and poetic 'daddadaddadadda!', it'd start to beat faster (and adorable Naru-chan's too, since her 'dadda' at this point would take her into his arms and start spinning her). </p><p>The Fourth Hokage was very unfortunately wrapped around a 73cm tall toddler's tiny finger. And it probably didn't help the child has the love of his life's colorful expressions.</p><p>So it was no wonder that Minato came to the conclusion that this world in all its wonders was also full of treachery, madness, and guilt for just one tiny creature to take (no matter how tall she would grow one day). Minato is not a stupid man. He's the Hokage of the most prosperous village and therefore the strongest ninja in it —he knows too well the mingling pain and excitement of a shinobi career; the constant fears and unrepentant satisfaction of a meaningful life.</p><p>He wanted it as a child. His wife wanted it too. —or perhaps, they never had another option.</p><p>Kushina had her private opinions as well.</p><p>"She's our daughter, Minato," The redhead rolled her eyes as she (and he) were waiting for her cookies to be done in the oven. Baking had been one of Kushina's favorite activities since her pregnancy started. "She'll want to be a ninja just like her awesome mother or her not-too-bad father. You can't take that away from her."</p><p>"I'm not saying I'm going to take that away from her. I'm just saying that she should have the chance to choose." He replied with an innocent tone. "If she wants to be a civilian, I wouldn't impose."</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" She raised her eyebrow cautiously at him. "And why were you freaking out when Kakashi was trying to teach her how to say 'shuriken'?"</p><p>"I wasn't freaking out. I was just merely displeased that he pronounced it wrong."</p><p>"Wrong," She repeated slowlier. "Kakashi?"</p><p>"Yes." He nodded, and Kushina nodded just as seriously.</p><p>"Poor Kakashi, Obito, and Rin, you know. Their sensei might have taught them a few tricks, but he could never teach them how to speak." The blond felt an itch of heat in his cheeks but didn't dare to correct that. "Go and bring Naru, she loves my cookies just a little less than you do," Kushina ordered with a desperate tone, but deep down he knew she was puffed up because of the fact.</p><p>With Kushina's cookie in his mouth, the Fourth Hokage had nothing to worry about for now. His little Naruto was more entertained with plants and flowers than with kunai and jutsu (thanks to Kushina again, since gardening had been another of her hobbies since pregnancy started) and it was something that had a future. If she wanted to own a flower shop, then he'd give her that and it would be the best in town. (Though Minato couldn't be so sure, since two weeks ago she had been obsessed with drawing dog ears on every magazine she was handed over, and he could not do anything with that).</p><p>Unfortunately for him, his daughter's interest in a formidable kunoichi career started even before she could say the word 'Konoha'. And this interest, unlike any other, would come to stay.</p>
<hr/><p>It was finally Naruhime's second birthday, and not even a toddler with zero comprehension of time or the importance of certain days over others was going to stop two enthusiastic parents from celebrating the day their little angel had opened her eyes to meet the world. It wasn't as if Naruto was complaining about her situation —running around giggling as dear Obito-nii chased after her with the plastic kunai he had given her as a present.</p><p>Kushina had been a <em>bit</em> anxious that Obito had broken into the house in the morning with his ‘mighty and powerful’ kamui, just to surprise Naruto, but Minato’s concerns had been a little different.</p><p>“It might be that Naruto doesn’t want to be a ninja, you know,” was the first thing he said to Obito who now was resting breathlessly on the sofa. Running away from enemy nin could drain the same energy as entertaining a toddler, it seemed. He should know about that. “Maybe it would be better if next time you could give her something more… er, civil?” Said Minato with all possible delicacy to not hurt the teen’s feelings. </p><p>But Obito merely laughed. "Nonsense, Minato-sensei," He replied amused, dismissing the topic with his hand. "She's the daughter of the Fourth Hokage, how could she not be a kunoichi? You'll see that she'll be a prodigy. You guys should be careful, or Naruto-chan will be practicing kinjutsu at twelve."</p><p>"I hope not," The man murmured a little uncomfortable since Obito had taken his suggestion more as a worried retort than a weak demand. Anyway, Naruto was barely two years old —it wasn't like she was going to make the decision of her life right now, right?</p><p>"Besides, Naruto-chan likes everything I give her, doesn't she? <em> Don't cha, Naru-chan?"  </em>Obito's tone had become more mellow when he noticed the little girl, who was taking slow and curious steps towards him with a cookie in her mouth. (Minato couldn't blame him; he too spoke like an idiot when his daughter observed him with those immense eyes of hers). When the girl ended up on his lap, she began to pull the boy's dark hair with all the delicacy that an Uzumaki female posses. "Argh! Not my hair! Don't cha know Rin loves your niichan's long hair so much?!"</p><p>(Which was probably a little exaggerated, because Rin had only gotten some dust off his hair, but Obito claimed she had never done something like that before).</p><p>And that was how Mikoto Uchiha with a little Itachi holding hands with an even littler Sasuke (who was observing his surroundings like someone who has lived on the streets all his life, even if he had been here two weeks ago) found them. Kushina was coming after her too, wearing one of those simple dresses that made it impossible not to stare at her for long until she scowled at you with red cheeks. "So this is the Fourth Hokage, intimidating a member of the Uchiha clan via his daughter," the woman murmured with a genuine smile as she admired how the girl tried to pull Obito's teeth out of his mouth. </p><p>"Told you before, we live in a tyranny."</p><p>"Mikoto-sama!" Stammered the younger Uchiha a bit embarrassed. "Minato-sensei is not abusing his power today..."</p><p>"It <em>may </em>happen that some citizens have affection for me and from time to time offer me gifts," The man took the girl in his arms <em>before </em>she ran to Sasuke's side. "But it's not something bad. Naru-chan likes them, right?" He asked her, but Naruto was too focused on getting to Sasuke's side with enthusiasm. "Alright. Go with your Sasuke." Kushina giggled at his disappointed expression.</p><p>"Suke!" She grinned pointing at him. </p><p>"Oh, yes, that's Sasuke," Kushina smiled sweetly. "And this one over here, do you remember his name?" The woman pinched Itachi's cheek with affection.</p><p>Itachi seemed absolutely shocked.</p><p>"Boy!" </p><p>Itachi's eyebrows furrowed even more with worriedness. "I'm Itachi."</p><p>"Boy! Boy!" ...And Naruto only remembered her dear friend's name.</p><p>"Mom..." The boy looked up to his mother asking for help. Mikoto and Kushina helplessly laughed, but before the child's real mother reassured him, Kushina took little Itachi in her arms and squeezed him lovingly. It was a surprising thing, actually, that the kid that had taken more after Fugaku Uchiha would be Kushina Uzumaki's favorite one.</p><p>"Don't you worry, Itachi-kun," The redhead said. "Naru-chan is just a little bad remembering names —come here, I'll feed you with cookies and jelly. Do you like dango? What about..." Her voice weakened as she entered the kitchen with Itachi in her arms. In a future, Mikoto would be suing Kushina for Itachi's worrying fascination for sweets, but right now she was more entertained with Sasuke and Naruto communicating in their toddler language.</p><p>"They'll make such good friends, I know it," The woman murmured excitedly to her two male companions. "Sasuke doesn't usually interact with other children. He only likes his big brother."</p><p>"Is that so?" Minato smiled gently. "Maybe Naruto can force Sasuke-kun to interact with other kids. She's a social butterfly."</p><p>"I hope so! When are you enrolling her?"</p><p>Minato raised his gaze from the children to her. "I'm sorry?"</p><p>"To the academy," Mikoto repeated slowlier. "Fugaku is convinced Sasuke should enter when he is Itachi's age. But Itachi is so busy training or studying right now, trying so hard to grow up. I think it's better if Sasuke waits a little more. Naruto and Sasuke can even go together..." </p><p>"Minato-sensei thinks Naruto may not want to be a ninja," Obito responded amused.</p><p>The woman looked a little puzzled. "Oh..." She blinked. "And why's that?"</p><p>"I think she wants to be a gardener."</p><p>"A gardener." She parroted. "Well... it's understandable. Kushina loves gardening. That's something a child of hers would do."</p><p>"Kushina-neechan loves beating people up too," Obito suggested.</p><p>Before Minato could respond to that and defend his little daughter's brilliant future among plants and flowers, the ring of the doorbell made everyone's ears perk up in curiosity. They had not invited too many people to Naruto's birthday, and a few they had invited couldn't come today for personal issues or because they were traveling around the world. There were only two people to arrive yet, and one of them preferred to use the windows to come in instead of using a polite knock or ringing a doorbell...</p><p>Obito got up from the sofa instantly, running towards the main door with an indiscreet grin on his lips. With a friendly 'Hello!', Rin entered the house politely kissing and hugging everyone in a greeting —something only a sweet girl like her would do these days. It was probably when he looked at her when Minato noticed how much these children of his had grown and at the same time he himself did, for with Rin he started developing these paternal feelings and it would be years after he'd be a real father in all his right.</p><p>But when Naruto tried to climb to him with that precious smile, Minato knew this wasn't a moment to get nostalgic —he had a birthday to attend and a birthday girl to please with piggy-rides and an idiotic behavior.</p><p>After Rin's arrival, they spent the next two hours in the backyard —the delicious outdoors. It was a wonderful Friday in Autumn, with a cold breeze brushing the trees and the flowers Kushina had worked so hard for. Itachi was trying to dispel any grudges remaining from Naruto and Sasuke's previous fight, talking softly to them and feeding them Kushina's chocolate cookies that both accepted happily. The boy would grow up to be a pacifist one day.</p><p>Obito and Rin had taken a more philosophical stance, laying in the grass with bare feet and observing the sky with so much peace and wonder that for a moment Minato felt like he needed to ruffle their hairs. They were talking in low tones, making it impossible for anyone around to know what they were talking about, but after the terrible fright Obito had given them with his 'death', it made him so happy to see them talking so calmly, like if they were carefree children in a world of unexistent war.</p><p>Kushina, on the other hand, was loudly sharing her experience about that time where she was put in the Uchiha District's Jail for kicking Uchiha Misone's balls (much to Mikoto's discomfort). "I wouldn't forget something like that. I was saving to buy a new microwave, and I had to spend everything on the bail." Mikoto sighed sadly. "It was a nice one, the microwave, I mean. It was pink and had these kitten buttons..."</p><p>And that was when Kakashi Hatake appeared, getting in through a window and walking in the backyard as if he had been inside the house since one in the morning. He had a calm look in his eyes when he observed everyone, and before Kushina could complain that he, indeed, had arrived late, Naruto was the first to run into his manly arms.</p><p>"Kashi-nii! Kashi-nii!" She sang happily with her chubby arms extended to him. "Up! Up!"</p><p>"Hello there, birthday girl." He gave up on her demands, and to everyone's surprise, little Naruto put her mouth on Kakashi's cheek. It was her adorable way to kiss people, but she had only kissed her mommy and her mommy's plants before —to Minato's gloom and shock. "Sorry for being so late." Which was <em>even </em>more surprising, because Kakashi never apologized for being late. "Gai and I were trying to fish with rocks."</p><p>"Did you get one?" Minato asked curiously.</p><p>"I got two." </p><p>"Whatever you were doing with your boyfriend, we don't care! How can you make Naru-chan wait? Don't you have any honor? And you call yourself a man?"</p><p>"Obito," Rin reprimanded. "Don't be so hard on him. You underestimate how much time one can spend with Gai-kun."</p><p>"At least I'm not following cats right before important missions, right, Minato-sensei?" Kakashi teased with a smirk, still with a little blonde in his arms.</p><p>Minato just chuckled. "You can elaborate better excuses, I'll give you that."</p><p>"They were <em>not </em>excuses, sensei!"</p><p>Kushina frowned worriedly. "I think it'll be better if they remained as excuses, Obito. Just saying."</p><p>"She's right, you know. What kind of ninja spends their time in trivialities ten minutes before a mission? And you call yourself a man?" Kakashi pushed one more time, knowing too well that using the Uchiha's exact same words would drive him crazy. Seconds before Obito's legendary outburst, Kakashi retreated rapidly. "You can't fight me with Naru-chan in my arms. Am I right, Minato-sensei? Kushina?"</p><p>Obito didn't need to look at his former teacher threatening brilliant eyes to understand that there were limits he should never cross.</p><p>"And when Naruto has a better understatement in time, I hope you're not slipping away again, Kakashi-kun." Kushina's voice sounded in a horrifying mix of threat and joy. "It will be bad for your genius head."</p><p>"Right," He nodded nervously. "Of course. Uh - I got you a present, Naruto." He put the girl on the ground, much to Naruto's fury and Itachi's greater shock, since Naruto started crying louder than he'd ever seen a baby do. Sasuke never did <em>that</em>. "Okay, okay, calm down. You don't have to cry. Look at this!"</p><p>Kakashi bit his finger and made a bunch of complicated and quick signals to the eye. His bleeding part landed on the grass, and surprisingly, intricate signals in ink started to draw themselves at the speed of light. A puff deafened and blinded the backyard in less than a second.</p><p>A group of dogs appeared in front of Naruto. Eight dogs in total, looking so extremely human-like with their little garments and colorful expressions that let slide a lot about each's own personality. </p><p>"Hey boss," One of them, the smallest one, spoke up with an uncomfortably manly tone. "What happened?"</p><p>"Hey, Pakkun. It's the birthday thing I told you before, remember?" He replied.</p><p>"Hello, Fourth Hokage!" A part of them bowed funnily, sniffing around the blond man with swinging tails and happy barks. "You don't have any cookies, do ya?"</p><p>The man blinked a few times, still baffled at why would his student summon his well-known group of dogs in the middle of a toddler's birthday 'party'."Sorry, I don't. I'll make sure to have a few the next time," He smiled apologetically. </p><p>"Pack, we came here with a mission," Pakkun groaned with authority. It was amazing that such a small dog was considered the leader among the others. "Where's the birthday pup?"</p><p>"Here," Kakashi walked to her side. "This is Naruto. She's two years old. And don't lick her face -I have no idea what you ate today."</p><p>"You insult us, boss."</p><p>But as much insulted they were, they didn't hesitate to comply with Kakashi's orders as they got closer to the little girl and laid near her with sniffing noses and submissive, tranquilizing postures. Kushina frowned just a little because she had never liked canines that much, but there was something in her daughter's face that made her give up to any scolding she may have prepared.</p><p>It was truly astonishing, how Naruto had gone from crying and whimpering to a sobbing girl in less than two seconds —but perhaps she was the more astonished of them all. Her eyes were sparkling with wonder and delight, as if a waterfall had been born in front of her, or as if the moon had walked behind the sun in the middle of an afternoon. To Naruto, dogs appearing out of nowhere with adorable fluffy tails dancing around was more than a treasure in the world; it was a message from God.</p><p>"Puppies...?" She asked shyly, still surprised, observing the dogs close to her.</p><p>"My ninken will allow you to pet them all you want on your birthday," Kakashi nodded happily. "Don't you like it, Naru-chan? I think you like dogs, yes?"</p><p>"Nin-ken..."</p><p>"My ninja dogs, summoned by a ninja me. It's magic, you see."</p><p>Naruto looked at her father with immense eyes, grinning and laughing as if she had discovered a new continent. "Puppies! Puppies!" She chanted. "Ninja! Me ninja!" As the dogs started to comply with Naruto's 'ninja' orders, the smile on Minato's face started to disappear.</p><p>Everyone out there was too focused on the adorable little girl and her new friends to mind, but only Kushina, with her oh too-knowing look of hers smiled a little apologetically at him. </p><p>His little Naruto-hime had been planted a new idea on her mind, and he didn't know how he'd forgive Kakashi for it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Of Boys and Worrying Giggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the very first time in a spurred life of a brilliant shinobi career, genius Minato Namikaze found himself being speechless and losing his head.</p><p>It made him <em>even </em>regret spending lunchtime with his daughter particularly today —because one of the things that sickened him (or any ninja) the most was obliviousness, making him feel unsafe and endlessly-alert; but there couldn't be any way of knowing. He dragged on these father-daughter moments (that he aspired would keep on going in a distant future) every day. Minato was a deeply-smitten man with a pair of loud-mouthed, crazy women and if it made both Kushina and Naruto happy that he spent his <em>(too) </em>short lunchtime with Naruto, then there wasn't probably much to do but that.</p><p>Besides, blowing off work for a moment and leaving the office behind was a divine opportunity he could not refuse. </p><p>That is how, Minato, Konoha's beloved Hokage came to prowl the village non-aimlessly in all his glory when the sun was just above everyone's head. To Kushina's discreet uncomfortableness, her husband hasn't stopped being Konoha's female population's number one pinup even after marriage and paternity, moreover, women swarmed around him like moths to incandescent light —passionately sweetened by their Fourth's endearing aptitudes as an outstanding (yet adorkable) daddy.</p><p>(Naruto-chan was a big mom's ally when it came to these audacious feminine approaches, for at this point she would start to humiliatingly pull her daddy's hair -with concerning strength- and start babbling overshadowing the adults around her's chatting —it very much sounded as if Naruto was asking Minato wobbly questions, or attempting to join the conversation with whoever he was talking to).</p><p>There was probably only one place in Konoha that would work with Minato's one-hour conditional freedom and satisfy the grumbles his stomach might elicit and -thank God and all that's holy- his daughter's favorite cook after her mother. Oh, his little, demanding princess.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Hokage-sama, Naruto-hime," Teuchi Ichiraku greeted with diminutive eyes and an immense smile, holding up a ladle like a warrior a sword. Hearing out the names, Ayame-chan poked out with a timid face that dissipated when Naruto grinned at her. "The same as always?"</p><p>"Oh, yes, please." Minato nodded with a tender smile. "Maybe in a not-too-far future, Naruto will be able to eat an adult-size plate, though."</p><p>"No doubt!" The man nodded as he started to cook. "Sometimes it looks like she wants to eat off your plate when she's done with hers. Makes me happy, like I'm doing a great job!"</p><p>Naruto clapped in agreement.</p><p>The reason why Minato adored Ichiraku Ramen so much wasn't more than a built-up admiration for punctuality (even if Kakashi was living to vex him nowadays, joining Obito's dark side). The first time Minato asked how much time would it take for the ramen to be done, Teuchi had assured him with a gentle smile (not-too-smugly, not-too-humbly) three minutes.</p><p>How it never surpassed that time was beyond Minato's mortal comprehension.</p><p>So as the quick seconds ticked off, accompanied by Naru-chan's loud singing that could be heard a kilometer away and Ayame-chan's amused stare, it wasn't that surprising that the forever-smiling Hokage had come to greet warmheartedly a young boy that very much reminded him when Kakashi was thirteen. Only, this boy had a more innocent look in his chocolate eyes.</p><p>"Ah. Ho-Hokage-sama!" The boy was covered in multiple mild wounds in his face, as if a wild cat had decided to leave a piece of art behind. "I didn't know..."</p><p>"Don't be so modest, Umino-kun," The man congratulated himself for remembering Amane-sensei's youngest student in the team. They just had shown up for the infamous catch-the-cat mission a little more than four hours ago. Umino-kun was beaming for it. "Take a seat, you look like you've come straight-up from a civil war." The boy giggled.</p><p>"Well, yeah, that cat was hard to catch," He nodded. "Rika said it had rabies so we slowed up, but just a <em>little." </em></p><p>Minato let out a gentle chuckle. Such a high-regarded creature was far healthier than most ninja in his village, but being cautious was a quintessential survival skill for <em>their </em>kind, so he did not bother to comfort the preteen with denials. </p><p>When he looked down to his lap where his daughter was sitting, maybe to kiss her mane of golden hair for the fifth time in these two minutes again, he noticed Naruto's eyes were scrutinizing the boy next to him with <em>that </em>look she had when she sees something completely out of this world —a group of delinquent dogs as the greater example, or that time she had caught a squirrel jumping on the rooftops with the ability of a well-trained chuunin.</p><p>Iruka noticed (and how couldn't he? Toddlers weren't prudent, and this one was specifically drilling holes in his face. It would be worse if he <em>tried </em>to ignore it, he assumed). "H-Hey." He mumbled intelligently.</p><p>Naruto blinked. </p><p>Such a blank response seemed to give Umino the creeps —or perhaps embarrassment, since one could've even hoped for a smile in return. </p><p>Iruka turned around to analyze the lovely traditional theme of the wallpaper to his side, purposefully giving his back to the youngest child in the place, but it was painfully obvious how rigid and persistent these girl's eyes never gave up, almost as if she was discovering all the crimes he had committed the week before. </p><p>"Sorry," Her father mumbled, half-smiling, half-grimacing. Iruka shook his head astonished by this —even if the situation was too awkward and funny at the same time, that the Hokage was apologizing to <em>him </em>was a complete shock.</p><p>It was only now when Naru-chan started to react in a more humane behavior —right when Iruka turned around to face her once more with all the bravery a 13-year-old could possess to defeat a demon, she turned just as quickly to avoid his gaze, giggling and babbling like a genuine but <em>mischievous </em>child. Naturally, this only encouraged Iruka even more, and both toddler and boy created a momentary practical hide-and-seek game before Minato's confusion.</p><p>"Da<em>ddy </em> ," Naru-chan giggled, as entertained as when she played with her Obito-nii, hiding in his neck when Umino-kun had turned around to catch her. His little Naruto was a social butterfly, yes —she <em>loved </em>attention and was overjoyed when everyone's eyes were all over her (which wasn't something difficult to achieve). But Naruto was also very wary with strangers that were not her age, deciding to stare at them until she concluded they were worth talking to (or babbling to) but <em>only </em>if her parents had endured a long conversation with them.</p><p>Minato had only talked about war and the boy had replied about rabies.</p><p>"Boy?" She mumbled and peeked up at him with those adorable eyes of hers. Oh, <em>heavens. </em>She was asking for the boy's name.</p><p>Minato kissed her softly on her forehead —once, twice, four more times and softly pinched her tiny reddened nose. "Ramen. Want ramen? It's not mommy's ramen today, but it tastes just as yummy." Naru's eyes blinked with that brilliant spark that only appeared when her favorite dish in the world was sung, and therefore, started to look around with curiosity.</p><p>"Wamen!" </p><p>"Yes, ramen." He corrected diplomatically.</p><p>"Wamen!" Naruto-chan said once more, but instead of looking at her father, she was staring right into Iruka Umino's dark eyes, showing him a perfect set of white baby teeth.</p><p>"R-Ramen," He mumbled with a tender smile. It was obvious that even if Iruka was intimidated by the Hokage's presence right next to <em>him</em>, his soft spot for children would still show. "Rrrrrr..." </p><p>Naruto's attempt to pronounce following 'r' was a very lyrical raspberry that made Teuchi chuckle.</p><p>"Boy! Boy!" Another raspberry.</p><p>"She is..." He sighed, defeated. "She wants to know your name."</p><p>"Oh," Iruka nodded.<em>" </em>I'm Iruka."</p><p>"'Uka," Naruto repeated. "Uka. Da<em>ddy, Iuka</em>," She grinned adorably —those round cheeks painted with whiskers of ink as red as ever, and Minato contained the sudden urge to squeeze her again. He was a concerned father when it concerned his child, and this was a strange behavior for a girl that would've more likely hidden in his coat when Iruka had greeted her. </p><p>It was, almost, like if Naruto had developed —no. Like if Naruto had an innate sentiment for this cordial young boy and felt the urge to tie bonds with him. Those short movements; going back and forward and giggling like a happy child and hiding in her daddy's neck like if she had done something funny and needed support and—</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh,<em> no. </em> </p><p>The paternity book had said in words of steel that he would only have to worry about these things when she was a preteen. </p><p>His Naruto was only <em>three </em>years old, and already was checking out a boy.</p><p>A very polite and sweet boy, he painfully had to admit, but still a<em> boy!</em></p><p>It was so chaotic that internal drama, that he did not notice when Iruka stopped playing with Naruto out of severe uncomfortableness because of the Fourth's weird, tense glare; did not notice Naruto saddened whimper after losing the funny gennin's attention —much less his frustrated voice when he ordered take-out (even if the July breeze was delicious outdoors) and Kushina's worried inquires to if Obito and Kakashi had come up with some super-cataclysmic excuse to make their sensei's life problematic again.</p><p>"I just," He murmured, as heartbroken as that time when they were seventeen and Kushina had agreed to Mikoto's insistence to go on a date with her cousin. "I just need some time to think." He said as he left a grumpy baby in the ground, scowling at her father as he had just stolen a chip from <em>her </em>bag. </p><p>To this day, Kushina wasn't so sure what had happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I started writing this as a joke, but I was surprised to find that actually 3-year-olds CAN develop crushes. They are just more about mimicking what they see in their parents or close ones, though (and don't you tell me Minato isn't the lovey-dovey type, all that hair drama I swear). Anyway, thanks for all the kudos and those adorable comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Of Hiders and Seekers [Pt1]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Cliffhanger; Obito watching his profanity; darker themes to be touched. Also, I know that the following events happen when they are around 3, but I really needed these children talking a little.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"And that’s how everything ended for him at that moment -tears of frustration were falling down his cheeks,” Obito made a funny gesture with his fists under his eyes. “Don’t look so surprised, boy -this dumbass right next to me just could not stand it anymore. I defeated him, yes, after all these years of failure, and wasn’t I <em>sooo </em>basking in glory.”</p><p>"I was sneezing."</p><p>"Oh, don't you go fu-<em> flippin' </em>bonkers. I rightfully defeated you. It’s in the darn constitution. By all accounts -and I have <em>flippin' </em>Rin as a witness."</p><p>"I was sneezing."</p><p>"And don't you just wonder, dear Kakashi, how many mother-trucker ninjas out there suffer from very severe rhinitis, but still manage to kick our qualified a- bum?"</p><p>"Kakashi-san, if it helps you, Obito-san has one of the best sharingan in the clan. Father told me."</p><p>Kakashi closed his visible eye and exhaled a deep breath in despair. It was one thing to spend an afternoon messing around with Obito, but it was a very different thing to submit himself to the patronization of a child who, despite being a chuunin, was ten years old.</p><p>When sweet and angelic Kushina suggested him (dangerously holding a kitchen while smiling like a delicate lady) that there wouldn't be any problem if he took Naruto-chan to the park to play for a while, he had <em>no </em>idea he'd caught Mikoto Uchiha at the door, going for a sudden visit to rant about some horror show’s terrible ending, accompanied by her two sons and nosey Obito who would take any excuse to snatch snacks out of Kushina's pity.</p><p>The chain of events that would befall Kakashi at that moment was too complex for him to follow intelligently. He had no idea that Sasuke would sulk like a puppy that had his rubber bone stolen, that Itachi (as much as he loved his mother's best friend's homemade dangos) was not going to detach himself from Sasuke not even if said little brother had a highly contagious disease, and that Obito would have zero opportunities to consume free sugar if dear and adored Itachi wasn't present. Damn favoritism.</p><p>At least Naru-chan was exploding with joy, jumping around and screaming. Not only does she get to go to the park, but now Sasuke and Itachi would be with her.</p><p>Of course, such Itachi, even though he would play with his brother and his brother's friend when they felt like it, was forgotten by a couple of children who were trying with all their knowledge of architecture and physics to build sandcastles with their hands. Itachi wasn't the talkative type unless Obito or Shisui pressured him to share his thoughts on something, though that didn't make Kakashi any less awkward.</p><p>Maybe he should have accepted those days his father insisted him to go to the park? To learn to socialize with children, perhaps.</p><p>"Surpassed by a 12-year-old, yes, but c'mon. Isn't Shisui-chan so sweet. I can't hate him. Last time he came up straight up to me to tell me he wanted to be a stand-up comedian after an 'astronomical' mission where he had to disguise as a clown. Said something that it felt so natural to him. Must be talent." He shrugged. "By the way, Itachi-chan, I didn't know that Fugaku-sama flattered me so often. Who would've thought -the ugly duckling turning into this stunning, muscular swan? Guess that's what happens to heroic guys like me."</p><p>"He says that the Kamui has not appeared in the Uchiha in over 80 years." </p><p>"Well, Itachi-kun," Kakashi had to stop Obito from going hoity-hoity. "Your dear cousin gave me his sharingan as a gift. Does that put me in the Uchiha's top or something?" </p><p>"I should-" Suddenly Obito stopped, gaining the curiosity of the other two as he scrutinized his back with a slight scowl. Both Kakashi and Itachi gave up to the sinful desire, but whatever miraculous reason to interrupt Obito was behind, it disappeared, or went invisible. "-...I should take that eye back," He shrugged as if nothing had happened and turned around to smile softly. "I'm joking, huh." He said quickly before Kakashi said anything.</p><p>Itachi raised an eyebrow at him, but if he had any thoughts on Obito, he didn’t share them like usual. "You are strong, Kakashi-san." The youngest muttered honestly. “Mother says you use the sharingan in a very peculiar way. Most Uchiha don't fight copying the enemies’ jutsu."</p><p>"Because he isn't an Uchiha," Kakashi swallowed the urgent need to reply 'thank goodness'. For no reason did he want to offend little Itachi-kun. </p><p>"Thank you, Itachi-kun."</p><p>Itachi merely blinked and went back to stare at Sasuke and Naruto, who were now fighting because the latter had accidentally stepped on Sasuke's constructivist edifice. Only now did he allow himself to a renewed smile.</p><p>"Kakashi the Copycat ninja, huh." Obito went at it again. "Sounds a little gay, if you ask me."</p><p>"<em>You </em>are gay," Kakashi mumbled, feigning a puzzled frown. "Didn't you trip on your feet to kiss Genma when you two were sparring? On purpose?”</p><p>"God fucking- I mean, <em>flippin'</em> - that is<em> NOT </em>true! It was <em>not </em>on purpose! Who told you that?!"</p><p>"Maa... Anko-chan never lies."</p><p>Obito went white. Anko Mitarashi was very good friends with Rin.</p><p>"Oh, <em>yes," </em>Kakashi narrowed his only eye with mockery. "Keep being annoying and our Rin-chan will know that you have a soft spot for Genma."</p><p>Itachi turned around with reassuring eyes. "Obito-san, there's nothing wrong with liking boys."</p><p>Obito was shaking.</p><p>"I DON'T...-" Obito took a deep breath and sighed. "Forget it. Thanks, Itachi-chan."</p><p>The park was considerably relaxing when Obito was quiet. Today was one of those particularly gloomy days -grayish and sad, with the sun covered behind layers of clouds, the setting soundless, standoffish-. There weren't many people around other than the children who lived nearby and used this place as their own monument. Surprisingly, these children seemed to be entertained playing a rigorous card game in the distance, and he was grateful the not-so-dwarfs dwarfs were staying away from the sandbox. </p><p>If someone other than Sasuke tried to look for troubles with Naru-chan, Obito would intervene. It was better to avoid that kind of situation, as hilarious as it is to watch a twenty-year-old grown man about to throw hands with a seven-year-old child. (And <em>oh</em>, the enraged parents. That was the best part).</p><p>A frenzied scream made the ninjas' hair stand on end. Apparently, a small elephant had trampled on the beautiful Hokage Mountain sand replica that Naruhime had put so much effort into, and sticking-out-his-tongue Sasuke Uchiha looked like the prime suspect of the atrocity. </p><p>"Teme! Teme!" Obito and Itachi gasped at the vocabulary. Someone should be monitoring Naruto's cartoons from now on. </p><p>Sasuke stood up not even sparing his soon-to-be former best friend a glance, walking up to the adults with the fury of an Uchiha who just awakened the sharingan. "Nii-san! I want WATER!" Screamed Sasuke with the same passion a psychopath would state<em> 'I want world domination!'.</em></p><p>"Water," Itachi nodded. "Uhm, Kakashi-san...?"</p><p>"Water, yes. Here." Kakashi took out a small orange bottle from Naruto's bag and held it out to the enraged boy.</p><p>"NO!" He roared, terrifying the Copycat ninja. "That's dobe's!" </p><p>"Sasuke!" Itachi frowned. "You can't call Naruto-hime that way.” Sasuke crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks. It didn't please him being called out by his dear big brother for Naruto's sake.</p><p>"I want water!" </p><p>"Okay, okay," Obito showed him a reassuring smile. “Sasuke-chan, you don't have to be like this. Let's getcha a water bottle." The oldest Uchiha suddenly grabbed the boy, placing him on his shoulders. Finding himself on what seemed to be like the top of the world with a perfect view of surroundings Sasuke had always observed from a short perspective made the scowl on his face fade a little. Or it probably was because Naruto had started yelling 'No! Obito-nii, carry <em>me!'</em> </p><p>Geez. Children... Kakashi could already feel his hair graying even more.</p><p>“When I'm back I'll carry ya, Naru-chan. Obito-nii promises." The man tried his best not to give up to the blonde's wholehearted whimper, shiny sky eyes in the burst of sorrowful tears -which was an amazing effort he took on splendidly, since even Kakashi felt with the need to scoop her up. "God, I gotta tell Minato-sensei to put some vending machines 'round. In all parks..." His voice began to wither as he walked away with a happier Sasuke on his shoulders and a loyal Itachi following behind, because no matter how quiet and relaxing the park was, Itachi wouldn't get away from his little brother.</p><p>"...Kashi-nii!" Naruto ran towards him hiccupping pitifully. "Bito-niichan hates me!" </p><p>"...Do you want water?" </p><p>"No! I want Bito-nii!" </p><p>"And me?" </p><p>"You don't carry me..." </p><p>"Your Kakashi-nii is a bit old. The last time I opened a pickle jar all my bones cracked." </p><p>"Lies!" Kakashi adored little Naruhime, but he was thankful that he'd never have children. His ear was buzzing for those potent screams. "Make the Hokage Mountain again, Naru-chan. Show Sasuke that you are <em>not </em>a crybaby, and that when crybabies push you, you get up. Could you do that?"</p><p>Naruto's tyrannical pout commenced disappearing after her endearing big brother's touching words -two of her most favorite things in one sentence were enough to light her up: Sasuke being insulted by older and wiser beings, and she being given the opportunity to show people that she could be just as amazing as her mommy and daddy.</p><p>It was just as the now-determined baby Uzumaki went back to her sandbox when Kakashi felt a prickle burning in the back of his neck. It was instantaneous, prudent, and quasi-inexistent, but Kakashi Hatake could not count with his fingers how many of the men he had killed could trace their unluckiness to an ephemeral moment of disconnection.</p><p>It couldn't be the cold. Kakashi's skin barely reacted to cold climate.</p><p>He very-slowly and discreetly looked over his shoulder, but only to surprise himself with a small girl looking back at him. She was older than Naruto, but not old enough to feel embarrassed when their targeted someone caught their insistent gazes. </p><p>When he turned back to Naruto with a puzzled frown, he was even more perplexed when he found her not in her sandbox but bravely facing a group of children much taller than her -an adorable scowl adorned her usually-sunny features; eyes shining to a village that was in need of a sun. Sobbing sounds swarmed the not-too-tranquil playground, and right behind the older children, hidden and cornered, a ball of a shrunken young girl trembled with despair and fear.</p><p>"Oi!"</p><p>There was an immediate reaction of wariness within them -turning around to face whoever had interrupted them. One of them furrowed his eyebrows, and Kakashi was more than ready to intervene if things got nasty.</p><p>"What'cha doin'?! She's sad!" Naruto's heartfelt shout made everyone step back. Her clenched fists looked dangerous.</p><p>"That is none-!"</p><p>A girl held out her arm pointing at Naruto, colliding her nose with her fingertip in the process. "You're the Hokage's daughter," She concluded with the superiority only smarty pants owned.</p><p>And if she weren't cautious, Naruto would've bitten her finger.</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Leave her! She's sad!"</p><p>"No, she's not! She hurt<em> me</em><em>!”</em> The older girl spoke up again; mild friendliness dissipated and justified annoyance directed to a girl that could've taken off a precious and useful part of her hand. "She ran - and pushed me! My knee's bleedin'!"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry..." If this were more about an older audience watching this tiny girl whimper, everyone would have felt their hearts shrinking and being taken off their bodies. </p><p>"You're not sorry!"</p><p>"She's sorry! 'N she's sad!" Naruto screamed again. "Your knee's pink. No blood!"</p><p>"It hurt me! Tell her it hurt me, Miki-kun!"</p><p>"It's not yer problem! Go away!" Said Miki-kun responded with a warning stamp.</p><p>"Leave her! She's sorry!" And then suddenly, with a speed that would have filled the Fourth Hokage with pride if he were a witness, Naruto took the hand of the girl on the ground and started running dragging her along. The small raven-haired child tripped on her feet more than a few times, unable to run properly between all those sobs and snivels, but that didn't stop Naruto from taking her to where Kakashi was sitting and glare at the older children furiously.</p><p>Of course Naruto had taken after their parents more than her looks, and playing along with her, Kakashi sent to what probably were her first enemies a soft, threatening glare that immediately convinced them that following the crazy blonde to her destiny would not be a smart decision.<em> This </em>was her safe space.</p><p>And it looked like it would be the other girl's too.</p><p>"Hey, don't cry." She stroked her dark hair softly. "They gone. Kashi-nii's good."</p><p>Said nii-san extended a bottle awkwardly. "Water?"</p><p>Her response was to start to sob even more.</p><p>"What'scha name? I'm Naruto! 'Naru-chan!'"</p><p>When the girl opened her eyes timidly, it was painfully obvious what she was about to say -or mutter. "Hi-Hi-Hi-Hina...ta..." Hinata tried to calm her trembling tongue, wiping her cheeks and attempting to carry on a normal breath. "H-Hinata..."</p><p>"Hina-chan!"</p><p>She looked at Kakashi now, because like all children accused of a crime, they felt the urge to excuse themselves before an adult. "I didn't wanna push her... I got lost - and - and - and..." Sobs. "I run - no looking..."</p><p>Kakashi shifted ineptly. "Uh...,"</p><p>"Don't worry, Hina-chan! You're good! You didn't push! And your daddy will come!" Naruto excelled more at comforting than him. "Hina-chan's has pretty eyes! Like the moon!”</p><p>Hinata blushed. "Th-Thank you... Naru-chan."</p><p>"I've got sky eyes! And you're moon! We hafta be friends!" Hinata looked at her for a few seconds, but instead of doing it cautiously, she was blushing and overwhelmed, like this was the first time she was being told something like this. There was no doubt that this was the so cherished Hyuuga Heiress. Kakashi wasn't really into gossiping about Konoha's big clans' business or their day to day, but with Obito Uchiha by his side ranting about how Sasuke-chan was way cuter than any Hyuuga's offspring ever born, he was more or less updated about what was going aside from his own life's affairs.</p><p>"Y-Yes... if-if you want..."</p><p>"Yah! Let's play! Wanna play with me?"</p><p>Hinata's shy expression started to change to a careful grin as she took Naruto's offering hand and allowed to be dragged again around the park, far enough from the potential bullies that, pouting, resumed to their card games once more.</p><p>It wasn't hard to tell that the Hyuuga elite was tough to its children. Hinata, following Naruto around like a duckling its mother, had very little understanding of most of the blonde's games she would lead. Not receiving glares or resentful sentences when she did something wrong was having an effect on her -gradually, Hinata was becoming a healthier, more smiley and fresher child when cat-she ran from dog-Naruto or her sand tower wrecked to ruins.</p><p>That was the Naruto-effect (how a proud Minato-sensei liked to call it) because there were few people in this world that could resist the enchants of a very happy and talkative child that would not leave a place until she unconsciously had made everyone in it smile. The only person alive that withstood such charm was no one but Sasuke, but just as mimicking, Sasuke was one of the few people who could make the sunshine girl rage. And bullies, of course.</p><p>It was exactly when Naruto proposed the Hyuuga Princess to play hide and seek when Kakashi's nightmare started to write itself the beginning. It was something that he would not forget for months; the crippling fear of a loss that makes one’s heart go both numb and crazy -the eternal wariness taking the reins of his body for a time he could not fathom.</p><p>"Kashi-nii, don't tell Hina-chan I'm going d’forest." The teen nodded happily, patting the small blonde head and rushing her with his hands to hide in that tree's hole that she was so sure existed. "Kay!"</p><p>He should've known better than that, for little girls' stares never made jounin Hatake Kakashi's neck itch, and few things made Obito stop talking.</p><p>Prowling assassins were one of them.</p><p>After thirty seconds Hinata had gone into the forest to look for Naruto and no sounds of 'Gotcha!' or running giggling girls to the spot where counting happened, Kakashi's insides shrunk and he found himself teleported next to the so-called tree with a hole.</p><p>There was no sign that Naruto and Hinata had ever been there.</p><p>Kakashi’s heart had never gone this fast within seconds.</p><p>A puff clouded the perimeter, the kind of puff Naruto loved -and oh, thinking in her just made his throat flinch in agony and in his stomach sick enough to vomit. "Naruto's gone," Kakashi screamed to Bull, the heaviest of the pack and therefore the slowliest. "Inform the Hokage. NOW!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stand-up comedian Shisui card is too beautiful to not be played. This is a joke originally from the tumblr fineillsignup. I mean you can't just not look at this kid's face and not start to laugh.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Of Hiders and Seekers [Pt2]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Swearing. Yea.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The Second improved the village enormously —building the academy to train our future ninja. That is a fact that not even in my dreams I would deny,” Minato spoke calmly. “But time changes and peace treaties are signed. There’s always the paranoia that our status quo is going to be broken, but when was the last time we felt an imminent war was waiting for us outside the village?”</p><p>There was naturally no response to that question. The perduring silence confirmed that most of the present believed in the peace they were enjoying and that it was something worth prolonging for the sake and effort of the fallen and injured.</p><p>A part of the representatives, however, felt the pride and power in danger.</p><p>It was the head of the Hyuuga clan who raised his voice impassively. “Increasing the required age to eight is a little impulsive, regardless. Most children would graduate at twelve, and only if we’re leaving possible fails aside.”</p><p>“I must remind, Hyuuga-dono,” Shikaku Nara spoke for the second time in the meeting. “A considerable amount of our qualified soldiers graduated around that age.”</p><p>Fugaku Uchiha bit his lip and glanced through the window for a moment. If Hyuuga Hiashi hadn’t been the one to say it, he would agree and intervene in a heartbeat. For the first time, unfortunately, he found himself speechless before the Hokage’s arguments (time to time accompanied by the Ino-Shika-Cho and Inuzuka’s support, and it was difficult to believe that such bloodthirsty woman could agree to this). </p><p>It made him wonder what would happen to Sasuke. Itachi had graduated at seven years old, a year younger than what the Hokage dreamed to be the minimum age of entrance. If these norms slowed Sasuke, it would be an impediment for the Uchiha to keep putting the other clans to shame as it happened with his firstborn son, who had made more than a clan leader sweat. </p><p>Sasuke didn’t seem to be as prodigal as his big brother was, but Fugaku was sure that the boy was far more advanced than most of the descendants of the people present.</p><p>That including the Hokage.</p><p>“Then should we ignore the menacing moves of Iwagakure close to the border, massacring a handful of civilians in the Land of Oil, and may I mention, a very important exporter protected by the Fire Country?”</p><p>“Those are nothing but rumors,” Minato replied Danzou, looking directly into his remaining eye. “Supplies were just sent two days ago with the purpose to investigate who were the ones to cause this crime. It’s a four-day-long trip.”</p><p>“I didn’t take you to be so naïve, Yondaime.” Danzou retorted with a slight frown. </p><p>“It’s not naivety. Not judging the situation by my own prejudices is doing my part in the peace we are holding.”</p><p>Tsume Inuzuka tried her best not to laugh at the man’s subsequent silence.</p><p>“Yondaime,” Councilman Homura Mitokado spoke after an awkward silence. “If this is applied, would the system to advance prodigal students to higher courses be over?”</p><p>Fugaku’s ear perked up with interest.</p><p>Minato tried his best not to let slide a smile. If Homura was savoring the norm, it meant it would be much easier to reach and convince Koharu. </p><p>But Minato’s response was to reach into his kunai holder surprisingly fast, followed by Hyuuga Hiashi’s perfect Byakugan. Everyone was ready to eat an enemy alive, and even Inuzuka’s colossal canine (which councilwoman Koharu was reluctant to let in) was snarling with sharp teeth. </p><p>“Hiashi-sama!” A Hyuuga cried, stomping into the meeting with nervous eyes. His skin was crying sweat. “Hinata-sama has disappeared from the village!”</p><p>The revelation fell on everyone’s shoulders like a bucket of freezing water, and the father held an ephemeral puzzled frown towards the man as if he couldn’t understand what he was hearing.</p><p>Out of a sudden, now, a big dog jumped in from the window. It was brown, heavy, and old, and those were characteristics that convinced Minato not to stab the newcomer with his kunai. </p><p>It was one of Kakashi’s dogs.</p><p>He just hoped to get his name right. “Bull?” Called Minato seriously. “Where’s Kakashi?”</p><p>The dog was trying to recover his breath. “Pursuing,” He roared with a deep voice. “Your daughter was taken. The pack is with him.”</p><p>It was exactly at that moment when Minato’s heart stopped beating. His daughter had been taken away? His baby had been kidnapped by a bunch of shinobi with unknown intentions, and every second he’d simply breathed or blinked was a second they gained to get away from the village and <em>himself.  </em></p><p>He found himself in a grey world of obliviousness, unable to digest the boiling feelings spinning in his sickened stomach. </p><p>It wasn’t time to panic, nor time to come with the bloodiest of vengeance.</p><p>That would be for later.</p><p>“Hokage-sama!” Shikaku screamed with worried eyes. “What do we do?”</p><p>“Bull,” He was deeply surprised his voice hadn’t stuttered or trembled. “Lead the ANBU to the point where you last saw Kakashi.” With a signal, a bunch of masked soldiers appeared in front of him, bowing respectfully. “The will follow right behind you.”</p><p>Minato tried his best not to succumb to his emotions. Now that his mind was completely on alert and his senses to the maximum, he focused more on the tingling feeling in the back of his mind, like a soft stroke in the forehead — there was a handful of them, because he’d placed his seal in many parts, but this one had been there for less time than the others, unconsciously trying to… shake his shoulders.</p><p>It felt persecutory, constantly moving, and jumping – running from the village and casually stopping from time to time. To breathe. To smell. And continue.</p><p>"Yondaime!" Hiashi screamed with demand. Respect had been left aside — he too needed to head towards his daughter.</p><p>“Hokage-sama, should I call all the…?” Chouza’s question was never finished and answered. When everyone looked towards the Hokage, he was already gone, leaving nothing but a disaster of flying papers behind. “Ah. P-Perhaps I should?”</p><hr/><p>Pakkun found them close to a tree with a child-sized hole in the bark.</p><p>The cold that Kakashi had learned to overcome was starting to take over. It wasn't a hard thing to achieve. Since the moment Kakashi had run after his prey, the breeze colliding against his skin reminded him that he was naked — this was never meant to be a mission or a job he sought to end.</p><p>This was a responsibility that Kushina had tasked him with. Taking her daughter out and observe her with his eyes, and finish it with returning her home and receiving a goodbye kiss from a cheery blonde girl who was now sleeping in the arms of a threat. There was no need to bring weaponry or armor to a safe spot in the village, and yet he was here, standing in front of enemies armed to the teeth.</p><p>Their hitai-ate were proudly shining in their foreheads while Kakashi remained homeless. The only thing that could be remembered of his deadly side was his platinum hair and covered face.</p><p>It didn't matter to him.</p><p>“Kumo, huh,” Kakashi spoke with the calm only well-trained shinobi could possess even in a situation of hell. “Why am I not surprised? Kidnapping naturally privileged people just to make your village a little talented is what your kind does.”</p><p>The pack was dangerously growling by his side. The sight of little Naruto asleep in their arms ignited them — defenseless and gloomy.</p><p>"Hatake Kakashi." A man whispered. They had to stop running and face him or they could suffer the possibility of being killed from their back. This wasn't a boy of 'honor'.</p><p>He was an assassin when he wanted to be.</p><p>"What remains of him," Another said. "You look pathetic, contrary to what we thought of you."</p><p>“Don't you talk about morals, boy," A woman mocked. She looked so tall and muscular. "Didn’t one of your most valuable ninja kidnapped children to experiment on them? Or I might be mistaken.”</p><p>Kakashi remained silent. Unlike many of the enemies he had encountered in his life, he disliked talking in battle. It only came out when it was necessary or when he was deeply displeased. A village that lived off committing crimes towards minors deserved at least a comment on his part.</p><p>The Kumo-nin flinched warily when Kakashi's hand infiltrated his pocket. It emitted the slight spark of a blade under the filtered rays of the sun, but it was difficult to catch its form for the boy's cautiousness. "No matter where the girls go, follow them. And don’t drop this, even if your life depends on it.”</p><p>“Are you sure that’s the only thing you want me to do?”</p><p>“It’s more than you think it is.” He patted Pakkun with a smile, careful to both cover the dog and not give his back to the enemy. Pakkun, having known Kakashi since he was a child, it didn’t take long enough for the ninken to catch a glimpse of the anxiety that was trying to kick in in all its splendor. “I’ll leave it to you.”</p><p>The woman that had spoken before frowned suspiciously, exchanging nervous glances with her teammates as if even the slightest movement could get them beheaded. This boy in front of them had his own page in the Bingo book and was directly taught by what was now the Hokage of the village. Any inadvertent move from Kakashi's part could mean instant death from someone of her squad — if any of that man’s students had picked up his speed.</p><p>“Everyone in position!” She roared, making even her subordinates flinch. “Bear, Dragon. Take the kids and go. NOW!” </p><p>It was a powerful command that had events of a minute happening in less than a second. A girl and a boy whose bodies were Kakashi’s age took the children from the arms of the leader and dissipated into the forest’s thick leaves and branches as if they have never existed. It was remarkable. Analogously, the pack expanded across the area, baring their teeth and growling to anyone who dared to throw a kunai or follow Pakkun, who went after the runaways in a heartbeat.</p><p>If they even thought about stopping him, Kakashi destroyed their dreams. After quick hand seals, an enormous wall of earth appeared right behind them, blocking the view. It had the pack's faces chiseled and it towered the trees.</p><p>“Sending a puppy after our ninja?” She spoke again, not in the less unnerved by the wall behind. “What is it going to do, bark until it scares Bear?”</p><p>Kakashi looked at her blankly.</p><p>“I think nervousness is killing him, leader.” A man talked. “He’s terrified to talk, the little boy.”</p><p>This time, Bisuke couldn’t contain his enraged barks. If there was one thing the pack hated equally, it was when they made fun of one of their own.</p><p>The Kumo-nin looked at the dog with disdain.</p><p>“You Konoha shinobi think the world spins around you, that’s why your egos are the most fragile across the nations. I congratulate you. Do you feel bad that you couldn’t sense Mouse spying on you? He’s one of our best sensors, and next to be our most reliable infiltrator after this mission is done. Looks like our village isn’t as untalented as you believed, Copycat.”</p><p>If Mouse puffed out his chest, it didn’t show under the thick Kumo uniforms.</p><p>“What happened, boy? Did the cat get your tongue?”</p><p>Kakashi simply unfolded his left eye: a bleeding red eye started to spin dangerously. Bull had probably arrived already to deliver his message, and he just hoped that Minato-sensei caught on what Kakashi had done to give him an advantage. No — he <em>would</em>. The faith he had in his former teacher was unquestionable and it would remain that way.</p><p>Naruto was going to be rescued by his hand and Kakashi would buy his sensei all the time he needed.</p><p>The forest roared with a sound that only the battlefield had listened to. The cry of a thousand birds was muffled by the humungous trees that surrounded them. </p><hr/><p>Naruto wakes up from a shaky dream where she's falling into an abyss. She isn't surrounded by enormous trees nor persecuted by Hinata's calling voice anymore — the world is going too fast in front of her eyes. She's entering a tunnel of green and brown and even if she's being held delicately, there's something strange that Naruto does not like.</p><p>She couldn’t comprehend what was happening, nor recall how she had ended up in the depths of the forest.</p><p>The only thing she understands is that Hina-chan is asleep in the arms of a lady whose face was covered enough to camouflage with the shadows of the trees. Her face, not long ago so bright and pure, was covered in dry tears (or sweat?) and her unconscious expression was more distressed than relaxed.</p><p>She didn’t like it.</p><p>“Slow down – my feet…” That lady spoke.</p><p>“Now it’s when you decide to get a twisted ankle?” The masculine voice she is now hearing is too close to her, but at the same time too distant. It wasn't Kakashi's, or Obito's, or Itachi's.</p><p>It was not her father's.</p><p>“Get going, Kamura. Just – Kakashi Hatake is right behind us.”</p><p>Naruto blinked. <em>Her </em>nii-san?</p><p>“Leader and the rest will stop him – just give me <em>a damn </em>second – god, how...?”</p><p>“Hurry up! The Fourth’s the master of speed! He’s going to...” His voice was surprisingly at the edge of panic. </p><p>“If he tries something, we kill the girl.” She murmured, doing something very weird and painful with her ankle. Her eyelids squeezed. “The Hyuuga is far more important, anyway. We only took advantage of our luckiness.”</p><p>“Yes, and isn’t it just fishy? Why would the Hokage’s daughter be with her, huh? Just exactly when we were tasked to take her? Why weren’t any Hyuuga? Or that Kakashi, for example – I just…”</p><p>“Will you give it over?” She got up from the ground. “Don’t be such a coward. This is <em>not </em>the time.” She looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. They shone like a tiger’s in the middle of a hunt. “Worry about Kakashi. If he comes here, I’ll give you the Hyuuga and I’ll kill him with that suiton jutsu I have been practicing…”</p><p>Naruto didn’t understand what was happening: why Hina-chan was hurt and asleep in the arms of a stranger, why they were running over gigantic and rigid branches, or why these adults were saying bad words so deliberately. It did not only frighten her; it made her want to start crying and screaming, just like that time she got lost in the Uchiha Compound and couldn’t see aunt Mikoto around.</p><p>It made her belly sick.</p><p>But listening to these bad-mouthed people talking about killing her Kakashi-nii (disappearing him, exploding him, eating him like her cartoons showed every time the bad kitty got the good bird) made her even sicker.</p><p>“No!” She screamed, biting the man’s shoulder with her baby teeth. With closed eyes, Naruto couldn't see the startled jerk of their shoulders — hands ready to kill. “Leave him ‘lone!” </p><p>“She woke up!”</p><p>“Put her to sleep, Bear!” The girl demanded.</p><p>“What? Kamura, she’s like three!” The guy groaned with fear. “Kid, shut <em>up!” </em></p><p>“No! You shut up! Leave ‘Kashi ‘lone! N’ Hina-chan!” She screamed back, and surprisingly, Naruto would’ve succeeded to bite close to his artery if he had not reacted quickly. Sora extended his arms and pushed her away from him.</p><p>The girl trapped in his hands, fighting and shaking and kicking didn’t seem to be the princess they confidently thought they would find.</p><p>This kid was a future threat.</p><p>“Lemme. Go!”</p><p>And Naruto, even if she couldn’t understand either what was happening or the complexity of her actions and possible consequences, felt something deep and burning in her stomach. It was boiling and fuming, blazing with an emotion she couldn’t describe yet but perhaps she would within a few years: cornered and threatened and with her sensei trapped in a ball of water. </p><p>Naruto was <em>not </em>going to give up. Whatever they were planning to do with Kakashi: disappearing him, exploding him, or eating him, she was going to save him, like that bird never got to be saved when its owner was buying groceries.</p><p>It was a promise!</p><p>“Be quiet!” Both man and woman barked with rage that almost made her stop and succumb. “Shut the hell up, or we end you here you damn brat!”</p><p>“I feel <em>him!  </em> Someone's getting closer – <em>God,</em> just <em>run!  </em> Keep runnin’, Bear! Like a normal shinobi!"</p><p>“She’s going to fall – stop struggling! Goddamnit, stop it, you –!”</p><p>“No!” Naruto roared once more with a trembling voice and tears falling down her face. “Lemme go! N’ Hina-chan! N’ Kashi-nii! They’re good!”</p><p>“Shut up! You’re going to wake the Hyuuga up!”</p><p>“Bear, just hit her ne–!”</p><p>Whatever she was about to say, the world fell onto their suddenly thin-looking shoulders, as if a void had opened in the middle of their path and demanded their souls.</p><p>A light and sudden impact was heard. They would have ignored it, because there weren’t countable sounds that a forest could create without human intervention, but this was too different to the Kumo-nin:</p><p>A three-pronged kunai had sunk in the bark of a tree they just passed a second ago.</p><p>The Fourth Hokage was <em>hunting them. </em></p><p>“Bear! Put a kunai in her neck!”</p><p>“Stop biting me! You damn<em> fucking </em>kid! The kunai – pass me a kunai!”</p><p>And that was exactly what Minato’s eyes witnessed when he appeared bare meters separating them, on a branch in front, wielding a kunai with a clenched, white fist: Naruto falling abruptly on the wood after being released from the panicked man’s hard grip and running towards the woman to try to bite her.</p><p>Minato’s heart tightened. </p><p>His Naruto was trying to <em>fight </em>her kidnappers.</p><p>“The kunai...!”</p><p>“<em>Touch </em>her,” He challenged with an unpredictably soft tone. “And that will be the <em>last </em>thing you do in your lives.”</p><p>There was a puzzling feeling both Bear and Dragon got out of the man in front of them. It was as if they could feel the fright by heart of those terrifying tales their siblings or parents would tell them in the middle of a shaky reverie. </p><p>Coatless, with only his jounin uniform on and with the well-known twinkling weapon in his calloused hand, the blond man didn’t give off the political-and-restrained-Hokage vibes anymore.</p><p>The Yellow Flash was right in front of them, ready to steal their lives in less than a second.</p><p>His impassive face made them come to the realization that this man very much surpassed them in years of experience.</p><p>But Dragon, the bravest and quickest of the two, had already a senbon next to the girl’s neck. “Stay. There! Or I kill your daughter in a 'flash'!”</p><p>“Naruto, baby.” Spoke Minato sweetly yet demanding. “Close your eyes.”</p><hr/><p>Falling sounds softly bumped in the silence.</p><p>Suddenly, no guy was struggling to restrict Naruto anymore. She fell on the ground with a tingling pain expanding her body, but never painful enough to make her cry. When she opened her eyes, the ninjas that were once in a jumpy, panicked chattering — so <em>big </em>and so monstrous in front of her eyes were now slumbering on the branch like delicate fallen leaves. It was impossible to discover the expression these faceless people had on, and for Naruto, just as unnecessary too.</p><p>She let out a gasp when she noticed she wasn’t alone there, even if one second ago Naruto was totally at the mercy of two strangers with the hardest of grips — the person that she so much needed was standing so tall in front of her, stronger and bigger than ninjas with thick accent and scarfs instead of faces.</p><p>His hair shone like gold between the spaces of freedom the leaves and branches allowed the light to come; spinning blue eyes observing her fully. A small, sleeping child rested on his left arm. Safe. </p><p>“Naruto,” He spoke softly —not using those lovable pet names which he called her so often and made her want to throw herself into his arms. This somehow frightened her. “Naru, it’s me, <em>daddy</em>. Don’t be afraid.” He bent down and extended his free arm for her to reach. His eyebrows were turned up worriedly… and hurt. “Come here, please? With me? This is your friend, right?”</p><p>Naruto stared for a few more seconds and ran towards him, not holding the thick tears accumulating in her crystal eyes back anymore. She didn’t still understand what had really happened: why weren't the bad ninja standing up anymore or why her daddy had looked so scary before... but it felt extremely nice to be squeezed by him and return back to safety.</p><p>“You’re okay. You’re okay now, sweetheart.” Minato kissed her head countlessly, sinking in the feeling of relief after a frightening electric storm. “You’re with me now. They didn’t hurt you, did they?” His scary tone went at it once more, but discreet enough for little Naruto to catch.</p><p>“Th-They said… bad words…”</p><p>“I know. Daddy will punish them.” He muttered softly. “I promise.”</p><p>“I try to! – I try to bite ‘em –!” Minato scooped her up with his free arm, allowing the blonde to hug him by his neck and water his skin. “They don’t lemme!”</p><p>“I saw that.” He closed his eyes. “But don’t do that again, okay? They could have gotten angry and hurt you or Hinata. You must leave the hero things to daddy, or mommy. ‘Kay?” But even if he wanted to convince himself that Naruto had understood what he had said, a sentiment of delusion started to develop in the recesses. It made his heart ache with foreboding — his mind go crazy to find a solution that would keep this potential spectacle of a ninja safe in his arms. </p><p>This was the kind of daughter that only a woman like Kushina could give birth to.</p><p><em>'Don’t scare me like this ever again,’  </em> was something that he was dying to say, but Naruto was crying, trembling, climbing to him with need. For protection. He <em>couldn’t </em>be so selfish. </p><p>Even if he wanted to so bad. “Shh…” He whispered. “I am here. And your mommy must be waiting for us, oh, she’s gonna get so mad at me.”</p><p>“Wh-Why?”</p><p>“She likes beating people up — people that hurt the people she loves. And see that?” He pointed to the hitai-ate of the fallen kunoichi. It had Kumogakure’s characteristic seal. “And even more if they have those strange clouds. She doesn't like them at all."</p><p>“D-Daddy…” She hiccupped, looking at him worriedly. “You… killed them?”</p><p>How did Naruto even know that word? Minato’s insides sank. “No!” He reassured. “No, of course not. They are sleeping... see? Like when you go to your bed at night after we brush your teeth.”</p><p>“They didn’t brush they' teeth,” She whispered thoughtfully. </p><p>“No, they didn’t. They’re bad people. Sit here, for a second,” Minato resisted Naru’s pout when he placed her and Hinata on the branch again, against the tree’s bark. To her immediate amazement, after her daddy had done something with his thumb (he had turned around in that moment, so she wouldn’t see the blood), a similar puff sound and smoke that appeared when Kakashi brought his puppies to play with her rattled the leaves and thin branches around.</p><p>Naruto had seen frogs before in ponds or lakes. She had tried to collect them before to fulfill her dreams of having a giant zoo, but frogs tended to be so colorless, slimy, and wrinkled (opposite to everything Naruto loved in animals) that it became impossible not to lose interest and toss them into their homes again, not even sparing them another glance.</p><p>But these two frogs that appeared next to her father were a completely different thing; out of this world. Their skins were so full of life and possessed such amazing patterns that for a moment Naruto thought in those funny alien creatures her Obito-niisan would do when he was trying to draw Kakashi-niisan's puppies.</p><p>“Gamachū-kun, Gamaton-kun, it has been a long time.” He greeted politely, gaining the attention of both wonderful species, who puffed their... chests proudly. “I need your help to carry these bodies and drop them at T&amp;I for immediate imprisonment. This is not to treat lightly, so I'll give you the authority to demand Morino-san and Yamanaka Inoichi to be the principal leaders of the investigation. No one else."</p><p>“Alive?” </p><p>“Of course he wants them alive, idiot. How else is he gonna interrogate?” Gamaton sighed helplessly. “I swear to God.” Before the pretty golden amphibian could defend his underestimated intelligence, the one called Gamaton swallowed the woman’s unconscious body as if it was liquid and started to jump branches at an incredible speed, disappearing into the forest like a tiny greenish speck flying carelessly. Gamachū did the same with the other body, following behind with no more questions asked — if a gloomier expression, probably.</p><p>Minato turned around with a faint smile, noticing the sparkle of interest in his daughter's blue eyes.</p><p>“Fr-Froggy!” was the only thing she managed to say, observing the depths of the forests as if she still could see the frogs there.</p><p>The man scooped her up again in the warmth of his arms and there was no force existent that could retain him from filling this soaked, reddened, giggling face with insistent kisses that wouldn't stop to rain until his heart tranquilized in its usual pace.</p><p>She was okay. So healthy, lifeful, and unharmed.</p><p>She was with him again.</p><p>“Toads.” He corrected sweetly, squeezing her against his chest one last time. “Those were toads, Naru-chan.”</p><p>“Hokage-sama!” Several people using the uniform Naruto had seen Kakashi wear before countless times but with different masks covering their faces appeared in several spots, visible enough to be looked at from Minato's place.</p><p>A few of them couldn't hide their agitated breaths, the result of trying to catch up with their leader at a higher speed they were accustomed to.</p><p>“Are those…?”</p><p>“Pursuit is over,” He declared with a serious tone. “Go back to the tower and stop any other ninja from going in a finished mission.” <em>'</em><em>Stop Kushina from preparing for war</em>.<em>'</em>Minato could only imagine hot-headed Kushina losing her mind and changing to her combat uniform in less than a minute, blade in her hand and anxiety fueling her soul. He only hoped she hadn't found out yet that these were Kumo's people.</p><p>"Hokage-sama, Kakashi-senpai has been found unconscious a kilometer south. Four Kumo-nin were found next to him in the same state," A brown-haired boy let his voice drop worry. "We've found footprints escaping the scene, and Hawk is leading a team to capture a possible fifth enemy."</p><p>"Hatake-kun must be already reaching the hospital, and the threats are being led to T&amp;I for further interrogation. Everyone's alive." Another one informed.</p><p>"It will remain that way. Kumogakure <em>will</em> have to answer for this. Return to the village."</p><p>“Yes, Hokage-sama!” They bowed and disappeared.</p><p>Not that Minato, at the boiling essence of the moment, could mind if a war broke. His entire family, the women he loved and swore himself to protect, all targeted by the same nation for a situation they could not control. It sickened and filled Minato with an emotion he so much had learned to detest — known for only bringing bad decisions playing in his life.</p><p>He needed to calm down first. “Let’s go to mommy’s, okay?” He whispered to his daughter again, but Naruto was fast asleep in his arm. Probably all the stress and anxiety of a single scene had drained all the energy of her body.</p><p>She looked so peaceful and serene, like that two-hour-old little baby he had the privilege to hold closely after the nightmare that had hunted Konoha down in that taciturn night of October. </p><p>And he just kissed her forehead again, trying not to think on how much she had paled after passing out, and started to run to a safer place where he knew hell was about to befall his shoulders.</p><p>This time, his patience was at a limit. He wasn’t so sure how he would be so pacific this time if someone tried to rant or shout.</p><hr/><p>The Hokage Tower was engulfed in gloomy, uneasy silence. It was an exceptional event. The vast majority of elite ninjas were cornered in the same place with no intention of crossing words. Perhaps because no one was in the mood, or because of the palpable helplessness they felt.</p><p>Although more than one there would have set out to save and get their hands on the perpetrators who had abused the village's intelligence and fortress, without the Hokage in command of the mission, there wasn't much they could do other than sit and await orders to deploy around the village.</p><p>It was really pathetic, wanting to do something so bad and not knowing how to.</p><p>All had an innate faith in the leader of the leaf. This was shown in their relaxed postures and unnerved expressions. But Morino Kenji and many others had no connections to these girls.</p><p>There was the other side of the coin, however, who looked the most pitiful in the office. Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara were looking through the window and the latter's hand was stroking the dark hair of the man in an attempt to comfort him. Her tightened lips gave the impression that she was just doing it for herself or that perhaps she didn't know what to do with her hand.</p><p>From time to time the same words were heard from the woman's mouth. "Kakashi and Minato-sensei will catch them, for sure." Softly. Obito didn't reply on any occasion.</p><p>All the clan leaders were present, stamping their feet impatiently or taking breaths. Hiashi Hyuuga, for the first time before Fugaku Uchiha's eyes, looked helpless and in ruins. What once could have brought him grace and joy had now turned into mercy. His gaze stopped on Itachi (who principally was there to tell his side of the story), whose expression only changed when he looked at the clock on the wall. Itachi would never succumb to some foreign forces... but<em> Sasuke?</em></p><p>It was quite curious, that someone so stoic and traditional as Fugaku Uchiha, who had always competed with the rival clan, would come to feel sympathy through fatherhood. Were these kinds of things that brought people together?</p><p>They all discreetly looked when the door opened ten minutes after Kushina Uzumaki had left with Mikoto Uchiha to 'breath fresh air'. </p><p>The Konoha elite had an imbalance. There were not many female jounin at service, but those who were could generate the same infinite respect and terror that only people like Kenji Morino could create at first sight — especially when they wore those impeccable uniforms.</p><p>There was something indescribable in the face of this feared woman that made everyone present doubt. It was impossible to determine if she looked as fierce as a lioness..., or weaker than she's ever been seen.</p><p>"Hey," Shikaku approached with a weak smile on his lips. A nervous Inoichi followed behind, trying not to make eye contact. “You'll see they'll come back soon. Don't rack your brain."</p><p>Mikoto glanced at them and quickly shook her head. It was the signal to retreat.</p><p>But surprisingly, after a few seconds of more uncomfortable silence, Kushina looked up and returned a similar smile. No words were muttered, but to Inoichi that was much better than being crucified out of anger. It was difficult to accept that she wasn't the same little girl as before... or probably it was because she could stand Shikaku more.</p><p>Old fears die hard.</p><p>Something ineffable flashed in a golden color two seconds later and papers flew away for a sudden breeze that stomped the office. It was the kind of interference that even if it was familiar, could put even the toughest of jounin unease. Little Itachi had his sharingan activated, scanning the room with the fierce of a soldier in a war.</p><p>He'd never seen the Yellow Flash before.</p><p>“Good God!” Kushina’s voice softly broke and there wasn’t any force to stop her to rush towards her husband. Hiashi Hyuuga who was closer, outran her, snatching his daughter out of the Hokage's arm as if he was some filthy creature. “Naruto — baby, <em>my </em>baby — is-is she okay? Is she hurt?” </p><p>“Hokage-sama!” Many saluted, but Minato ignored them. His eyes and Kushina's were locked on their sleeping daughter.</p><p>“She’s okay, she’s fine.” He reassured her, catching her with a strong arm. He kissed the top of her red head twice. That did not stop Kushina from taking Naruto away into her arms. “She just passed out. She’s really tired. Look at her, breathing…”</p><p>“I’ll take her—” She tried to breathe normally. “Home. I’ll take her home. We’re going home, love.” Kushina muttered lovingly, an enormous relief she had never experienced before taking over her trembling body. But this wasn't over. "Minato, where's Kakashi?"</p><p>It was the same question Obito and Rin were dying to yell, scrutinizing him from the back with tired eyes.</p><p>"He's alive and well," Minato managed to reply in a Hokage-tone, hiding his need to check on him too. He was so full of things to do that he didn't know where to start. "He's taken down the enemy-nin with unknown injuries as consequences, and he's being taken to the hospital right now." Both teammates let out a heavy breath they were holding. "Hawk is sure one of them has escaped —probably the infiltrator that committed the trespassing. She and her team are in the persecution."</p><p>"I volunteer for the persecution, Minato-sensei! I won't let them escape." Obito muttered with determination.</p><p>"It's too late to follow them now," Minato replied blankly. "Besides, several of Kakashi's dogs are with them. They got their smell."</p><p>Rin sighed after seeing Obito straightening. "Minato-sensei is right, Obito. You do know that when Kakashi's summons catch someone's scent, they don't let go." </p><p>Seeing that all her worries had been resolved, Kushina didn't have anything to do there with her child in her arms. She was so pale and with remains of tears on her cheeks... that it was so difficult not to start crying for everything such a young and fragile being had to endure. Doing it in front of all these people would be disastrous.</p><p>“Kushina-sama, you can give her to us for a checkup,” A medic-nin that Kushina had never seen took a step towards her with extended arms. She wasn’t in the mood to tell her not to call her that way, but she was quite willing to bare her teeth to whoever tried to touch her daughter.</p><p>Rin interrupted with a soft smile. "No need to worry, Aya-san. I'll lead the exams for you. Hiashi-sama? Do you want me to check on Hinata-hime?" The young woman looked at the man expectantly. The Hyuuga leader sighed tiredly but handed over her daughter with a warning scowl. "I'll call you to inform you about Kakashi." She looked at Obito last. The Uchiha smiled gratefully.</p><p>“Mommy…” Naruto whispered tiredly.</p><p>“Yes, Naru. It’s mommy…” Her voice disappeared as she walked away, closing the door in the most soundless way possible to not startle any of the sleeping children. Many in there wanted to follow her and check over the girls, but there were more things on mind.</p><p>"Minato-sensei, what the hell is going on?" Obito demanded. "Who could do something like this? There haven't been nukenin in Konoha in ages!"</p><p>"Obito, calm down." Fugaku obliged seriously. "You are not to scream here." Minato has never been so grateful to the Uchiha, even if he was only doing it to maintain the clan's status.</p><p>"There has been a kidnap attempt made not by 'Konoha nukenin', but by another village instead." He started, looking into the eyes of every person present. They flinched. "Kumogakure tried to take Hyuuga-san's daughter and mine. Seven enemies are being estimated, and six of them have been taken down. Alive, for imprisonment and interrogation." And then Minato remembered the summons he had left behind. Maybe it hasn't been necessary to give them authority over anything if he was going to arrive first. He just hoped they weren't causing any fuss with their... new right. "Inoichi, Morino-san. The culprits are heading right towards T&amp;I. You better be there to lead." He spoke. "I'll pay a <em>visit</em> soon."</p><p>"Yes, sir." Both men bowed, one more informal than the other, and they abandoned the office quickly.</p><p>"But this cannot be!" Hiashi growled with indignation in his eyes. His hair was slightly frizzled. "They are breaking the peace treaty! They want to start a war!"</p><p>"But it makes sense they would do something like that," Mikoto Uchiha intervened with earnest eyes, but not looking at anyone. "They did the same to Uzumaki Kushina when she was a child. They wanted her bloodline. And they wanted Kumo —the population to have that bloodline. If someone is to steal special children, as Hinata-san or Naruto, it's them." </p><p>"Then we burn Kumogakure to ashes!" Hiashi replied with a raised voice. Mikoto's tranquil face distorted in a frown towards him. "They have to pay for what they've done — what they attempted to do."</p><p>"We might try to do our part to hold the peace we are holding, Hyuuga-san," Danzo spoke up, calmly, monotone; and only the people who were present in the previous meeting could understand the delicacy of his words. They cautiously looked at their Hokage, but his eyes were blank and impassive. Even Hiashi Hyuuga felt uncomfortable to talk. </p><p>"You're right," Minato nodded as if he had said the most coherent thing. Actually, he had. "There's no point talking about what we're going to do if we still don't know what happened. This conversation is postponed until interrogation is carried out." He didn't even spare the councilman a glance and turned around to face the distressed Hyuuga. "I know how you feel, Hiashi-san. I really do. But we can't treat this lightly. War could mean children our daughters' age dying. And you know as I do that sometimes death isn't the worst fate one can obtain."</p><p>Such thoughts were easy to make anyone sick. </p><p>"You can go home, but none of what happened today is going to be told to anyone else. This is for our ears and our ears only. We don't disturb people with this for now."</p><p>People exited the office as if they have never wanted to be there. The threat of a possible future war was enough to worry anybody, the signal of peace precious people had died for to construct; and the Hokage was the one supposed to be filled with these thoughts. A war could be broken because of his daughter, no— because of what they tried to do with his daughter, and for a moment he didn't know how he was going to stop. If he ever wanted to stop it. </p><p>He was about to head to the main hospital where Rin worked when right next to the door his wife was waiting for him.</p><p>"Kushina!" Minato called with worry in his voice. A now awakened little girl was in her arms — eyes blinking, immense; time to time sniffling as a remnant of a previous cry. She was holding onto her mother like a newborn — never letting go. "Didn't you take Naruto for a checkup?"</p><p>"She woke up. She didn't wanna go. She wanted to wait here for you," The woman explained, carefully brushing with her fingers the blonde mane. "Rin scanned her with medic ninjutsu and said she has never been healthier."</p><p>"That's a relief..." He said with a soft smile, heart palpitating in his throat. "How are you feeling, Princess?"</p><p>Naruto clung more to her mother and looked at her father with big eyes.</p><p>"That's daddy, baby. Didn't you want to see him? C'mon, give him a hug. He wants to hug you. Look how miserable he looks." She smirked, kissing the top of her daughter's head. After a second, Naruto extended her arms towards her father and it was Minato's turn to take her away from her arms.</p><p>She simply squeezed his neck and hid her face in his skin, impossible for anyone to see. </p><p>"It's okay to cry, sweetheart," Minato said with a sweet-siren voice, carefully stroking her back in circles. People had stopped (some discreet and others indiscreet) talking or walking to watch the scene in front of them, because there weren't more interesting things than seeing their Hokage acting out of duty, but that didn't stop Minato from continuing. "It doesn't matter if people are looking at you. Your feelings are yours to show if you ever feel you can't keep them inside anymore... you know that, don't you?"</p><p>"Mommy doesn't cry," She replied with a broken voice.</p><p>"Because you and your father are okay. Today I was so scared to lose you that I cried so much. Ask your Aunt Mikoto if you don't believe me," Kushina stepped closer to her family and wrapped them in a hug. There wasn't an exact number of kisses Kushina could give her daughter that could satiate her. "I'm not a liar, though."</p><p>Then Naruto started to cry again. It made her feel so safe and good, crying not in front of strangers but with her parents enveloping her with strong arms and soft lips. She was home again — the village shining through the window. </p><p>Minato just held her until her eyes dried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter probably didn't come out as I imagined and I apologize for that. By the way, to anyone wondering if Hizashi is going to die; unlike the series, none of the enemies are killed so it becomes impossible for Kumo to demand an exchange of corpses. At least Kushina's there to stop 'em.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Of Creeps and Brave Daughters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't believe that it took me too long to update. Midterms happened. Then I got sick for no reason. Then I didn't know how to connect all the parts of the story and shrugged and went to sleep. (-_-) Nevermind. I can believe it.</p><p>I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There wasn’t a place in this world that sent Naruto the most shivers down her spine than the cemetery. She had been told that a lot of people were sleeping forever down the earth, and she had watched enough cartoons to understand that this was the most vulnerable place for ghost attacks (not that she was scared, of course, because if she were Sasuke would make fun of her and that was <em>unthinkable)</em>.</p><p>They didn’t go there often, and that was something she was very grateful for. It was usually her mother that took her there every once in a while —or that day when Kakashi-nii had taken her to meet his father, a man called Sakumo that had been a hero in his own way. Naruto had wanted to ask why his grave was so simple then, but decided to remain quiet and stare at it until they left.</p><p>Still. She was a very brave girl, like lots of people liked to call her, and she wasn’t going to let a place with a difficult name frighten her. Besides, it was basic knowledge that her mother only wore dresses on special occasions, and she didn’t feel good persuading her to leave her at home when this was probably very, very important. She had to be strong for her.</p><p>The good thing about these occasional visits was that they always went to the flower shop first to buy a bouquet of pretty lilies. It was such a lively, big place —and every time they went there there seemed to be a new plant to admire. (And she liked it even more when the short-haired blonde girl was there to talk. She was very funny and smart when Sasuke wasn’t the topic, of course, because then she’d boast about how pretty he was and… <em>ew.)</em></p><p>Naruto blinked and straightened up when she felt fingers brushing her pigtails. “Let’s go, Naru-chan.” Kushina muttered, and Naruto looked at her. She was wearing a loose black dress and a big sun hat to protect her pale skin from the hostile light —her red hair arranged in a lazy ponytail. She truly had the prettiest mom in the world.</p><p>“Oh, ok. G-Goodbye, granny Mito.” The little girl stuttered, praying to the gods that she wouldn’t hear a ‘goodbye’ back.</p><p>Kushina just smiled sweetly at her, extending her hand so her daughter could take it. When they (finally) left the cemetery, the redhead said the words Naruto had been eager to hear all day. “Naru-chan,” She called. “Do you want to go and see daddy?”</p><p>Naruto’s entire world lightened up, and suddenly, the graveyard in front of them didn’t look cloudy anymore. “Yes!” She started jumping happily.  </p><p>Kushina’s warning about not running fell behind deaf ears when they reached the Hokage Tower. Through halls of smiling people and slightly beaten ninja, little Naruto ran with all her might to see her father, not really caring if he was busy or talking to those older kids that came for missions again, but when she arrived, it was another person that caught her attention completely.</p><p>“Jiraiya-jiji!” Naruto cried, running towards an enormous man with spiky white hair. She was caught in an instant by two strong hands. “You’re home again!”</p><p>“Oh! If it isn’t – wait, what was your name again?”</p><p>Naruto frowned. “You <em>know</em> my name. I’m Naruto!”</p><p>“Right, right. Hard to believe you’re a different person. She looks exactly like you, when you were her age.” This time, Jiraiya wasn’t looking at her anymore. His dark eyes were fixed on her father, who was looking at the interaction with a faint smile.</p><p>Surprisingly, Naruto’s tense brow could frown even more in distaste. “I don’t look like a boy. I’m a girl!” She struggled from Jiraiya’s hands to stand on her feet again. “Believe it!”</p><p>“Well, I know that, but ‘believe it’ or not, your father looked like a little girl when he was your age. Sometimes I forgot his name was Minato instead of Minako. You know what I mean?”</p><p>“Nu-uh! My daddy’s the manliest man of all!” She stuck out her tongue. “Your hair is like a grandpa’s!”</p><p>“Hmph. Whatever! Who cares about the looks! It’s all about the height,” He rolled his eyes with feigned annoyance. “And besides, who allowed you in, brat? Adults are talking here.”</p><p>Which reminded Minato that as much as he adored his little Naruto’s lifesaving visits to his office, as a father, he had to guide and maintain control over a behavior that might find its way to worsen in a future. Naruto wanted to become a ninja of the Leaf. Minato would’ve to act more like a Hokage than as a father to her more often than not, and Naruto would’ve to leave her privileges as a daughter to act as another subordinate.</p><p>He… decided to leave those thoughts aside for a while.</p><p>“Naruto,” Minato called with a serious yet gentle tone. He had gone into his ‘Firm Father’ mode again, even though one innocent smile from Naruto would shatter that façade immediately. “I know you like being here, but next time you have to…” Next time what? Was he really going to say to his 6-year-old to <em>ask for an appointment?  </em>“...You have to knock. Sensei and I were talking about something really important.”</p><p>“I did! And then I entered,” She smiled widely. One of her white teeth was missing, and the sight was unbearably adorable. “And this is really, really important. More than Jiraiya-jiji talking to you about other girls.”</p><p>Before Jiraiya could acquire the most innocent of his façades and spell the most convincing arguments of denial, Kushina Uzumaki suddenly stood on the threshold, arching an eyebrow, and using a voice that sent shivers down Jiraiya’s spine.</p><p>“He was doing <em>what, </em>exactly?” The redhead inquired, narrowing her eyes. Naruto smiled victoriously, but it quickly disappeared when her mother decided to pinch her cheek instead. “I told you not to run.” She sighed, and it was the tone that Naruto couldn’t attenuate with a simple smile —not with her mother. She simply pouted and hugged her.</p><p>“See?” Jiraiya clapped, relief pumping through his body after his goddaughter’s tactical error gained him another day of life. “This is what you have to do, Minato, and yet you fail.” He ignored Naruto’s enraged raspberry. “And what’s with all these greetings? A little too grotesque, yes? It’s such <em>a pleasure</em> to see you again, dear.” Jiraiya spoke with a singsong voice. “You are even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.”</p><p>“Thank you. It’s… nice to see you too.” She replied diplomatically. “Naruto didn’t interrupt, did she?”</p><p>“Oh, not at all. It was nothing important, anyway. As casual as the weather, right, Minato?”</p><p>“Yes.” Minato nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>“Just the typical adventures of an important man like me through this vast world,” He gestured exaggeratedly. “And I have brought souvenirs. Even for you.” Jiraiya pointed at Naruto.</p><p>She made him known her opinion about his tone with another raspberry.</p><p>Kushina rolled her eyes with an amused smile. She approached her husband to leave a chaste kiss on his lips —the boldest demonstration of affection they could do in front of Naruto and Minato’s sensei, because the man had taken a bit of a habit of funnily wiggling his eyebrows every time they accidentally touched each other’s skins since they were <em>twelve</em>, and since then, it had never stopped being embarrassing.</p><p>He wasn’t doing it now, more invested in making fun of little Naruto’s face wrinkled in disgust and her very enlightening gagging.</p><p>A cup of steaming coffee on the table caught Kushina’s interest, and more to satisfy her curiosity about the Hokage Tower’s proficiency in drinks than her thirst, she gave it a quick sip. Her face twisted in the same features her daughter was wearing.</p><p>“Minato,” Kushina muttered with a scowl. “Who made this?”</p><p>He allowed himself to smile proudly. “I made it myself.”</p><p>“Minato,” His wife called again, but this time with the condescending tone one used when talking to a madman. “Why did you put <em>salt</em> in your <em>coffee</em>?”</p><p>“It’s not salt, love. It’s sugar.”</p><p>Kushina exchanged a quick, concerned glance with her husband’s sensei, but Jiraiya didn’t do anything more than a helpless shrug. “I told him not to take the hat. Did he listen to me?”</p><p>“You’re doomed, Namikaze.” The woman merely chuckled, still grabbing the cup. “Naruto, no drawing on daddy’s important papers while he isn’t looking again, understood?”</p><p>“Okay.” Naruto nodded if a little disappointed, since the crayons she’d brought in her backpack had come with that sole purpose. She couldn’t understand what was so wrong about it. Her father’s utterly boring signature looked way better with little suns and sunflowers all around —and he himself had cherished her artistic skills before that.</p><p>But it wasn’t the end of her afternoon of fun.</p><p>She exactly knew what being prepared meant.</p><p>“Daddy, I’m bored.” She pouted, even if she had just arrived three minutes ago. Naruto grabbed two stuffed toads and made them stood on the table —big and dead eyes observing the Fourth Hokage restlessly. “I brought Tomo-chan and Kichi-chan to play. They were bored at home.”</p><p>Minato looked at her with a long pause, probably searching through his memories filled with paperwork and national affairs something related to the two individuals that his daughter had brought before him. "Ah," He smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Naruto. Remind me… where did we leave it last time?”</p><p>Naruto tapped her chin thoughtfully, just as she had watched her mother doing. “Uhm, I remember! Tomo-chan is going to be the super toad president now. And Kichi-chan is angry because she wanted to be the president instead — so she’s all mean and trying to punch Tomo-chan.”</p><p>“I couldn’t ever be mean to you, Naru-chan.”</p><p>“But I know it’s just playing, daddy! And it’s Kichi-chan being mad at Tomo-chan, not at me.”</p><p>“Right, right.”</p><p>“And don’t worry, Jiraiya-jiji. I brought Mimi-chan too.”</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Mimi-chan!” She repeated, and before Jiraiya could repeat his question again, Naruto held out another stuffed toad (or was it a frog?) for him to take. Unlike the other two, this ‘Mimi-chan’ was… an excruciatingly boring and plain green, with just circular spots of yellow around. He couldn’t believe the disappointment he felt when he checked that it wasn’t as soft as the other two toads looked like.</p><p>“And… what am I supposed to do with this?”</p><p>Naruto folded her arms. “Well, what else? We’re playing, duh!”</p><p>For what happened next, Jiraiya wasn’t sure if staying to satiate his curiosity had been a good idea or if he should’ve just <em>run </em>away.</p><p>The thing that he was sure, on the other hand, was that there wasn’t anything more entertaining than the imagination of a child who could at any moment of her life pursue a brilliant career as a writer. He couldn’t believe that this amount of drama could be squeezed from two stuffed toads, but he had to admit that both Tomo-chan and Kichi-chan’s sides were pretty understandable. As much as he found Tomo-chan’s bubbly personality and enlightening speeches inspiring, Kichi-chan, who had lived too much time being ostracized and had worked so hard to become the Toad leader, had a good point too.</p><p>But the most unnerving thing Jiraiya had to endure was his student falling in the hole of paternity <em>in front of him. </em>Minato’s hand maneuvered the small toy’s body with some kind of mastery. Minato made <em>voices. </em>Minato didn’t even feel the least ashamed that his old master was observing him with dull eyes —more focused on Naruto’s puffed cheeks or arguments.</p><p>For a second, he wondered, if this remotely was the ninja who could ‘slay a man in hundred different ways without breaking a sweat.’</p><p>He didn't know how he realized that Naruto was actually talking to him now.</p><p>“What do you think, Mimi-chan?”</p><p>“Ah,” Jiraiya muttered intelligently. “I… think it’s marvelous.”</p><p>“No, no.” Naruto wrinkled her nose. “Mimi-chan doesn’t talk. She’s a normal toad. If you didn’t know, toads say ‘ribbit, ribbit’.”</p><p>“Right,” Nodded the Toad Sage quickly. He was giving the door sideways glances.</p><p>“No! Say it!” Naruto pouted, annoyed that the scene's quality was being condemned by very bad acting and lack of professionalism.</p><p>Jiraiya implored Minato with his eyes, but the traitor was <em>too</em> busy looking through the window with a smirk.</p><p>“But why is she a normal toad?” Jiraiya retorted intelligently. “Why can’t she have the same rights as everyone else?”</p><p>“It isn’t about ‘rights’,” Whatever that was. “She was born that way! And it’s fine. She’s like all the toads. But she can’t talk.”</p><p>“Who decided that?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“So she wasn’t born that way. <em>You</em> made her that way. You purposefully decided to make her mute, because you felt like it, because you’re the strongest,” Jiraiya argued. “Is that okay for you? To take advantage of other’s weaknesses?”</p><p>“No!” Naruto cried. “Why can’t you just say ‘ribbit, ribbit’?! Kichi-chan and I are waiting!”</p><p>The door quietly opened, and Jiraiya grinned with relief. Kushina was finally back, and it was her duty to supplant him in whatever mess this little demon had created: not his kid, not his problem. But as he turned around, it wasn’t the pretty redhead woman grabbing a cup of normal coffee looking at them inquiringly. Instead, an older man with bandages covering the right side of his body.</p><p>Danzo Shimura looked at them with a straight face.</p><p>His hawk-eye softly scanned his surroundings, and more specifically, the little girl sitting on the Hokage’s table with a red stuffed toad squeezed by her arms, and said Hokage, along with Jiraiya of the Sannin, holding similar toys in their hands.</p><p>He quietly closed the door, saying nothing.</p><p>“He’s... not going to tell, is he?” Jiraiya asked, feeling dead inside.</p><p>“Then that’d be insubordination.” He replied calmly, yet deadly. Though it didn’t sound much like it as he sat Tomo-chan on its legs again to continue playing with Naruto.</p><hr/><p>When work is finished for the day and Minato leaves his office, he finds Naruto in the waiting chairs, shaking her short legs and carefully listening to the words of the Yondaime Hokage’s most skillful bodyguard. When he approached them, he wasn’t that surprised that Genma was filling his daughter’s head with ideas about how chemically possible it was to plant a bowl of ramen to obtain more.</p><p>He was more than glad to interrupt. “Naru-chan,” Minato smiled warmly. “Where’s your mom?”</p><p>“I wanted to wait for you so she told me I could stay here with Genma-san.” She shamelessly pointed with her finger the light-brown-haired younger man.</p><p>“Oh, really! Thank you for your hard work, Genma. I’m always happy that my subordinates do me favors without expecting a higher payment for it.”</p><p>“Oh, Hokage-sama, you make me blush. You know I’d do anything for your lovely wife.”</p><p>“Haha,” Minato laughed humourlessly. “Let’s get going, Naru-chan.”</p><p>“Ok!” She jumped out of her chair. “Bye Genma-san! Bye, uh…” Meters behind his father stood the same man who had intruded the office hours ago, and seeing his unchanged, indifferent face, Naruto wished she didn't have just noticed his existence.</p><p>“Danzo-san.” Minato supplied calmly, although he didn’t even turn around to acknowledge the man.</p><p>Of course, Naruto didn’t repeat her words to add his name, so she simply turned around to quickly follow her father outside the tower.</p><p>And when the distance between <em>that </em>man and them was perfectly assured, Naruto didn’t hesitate to spill out her verdict. “I don’t like him,” Naruto confessed, trotting to take her father’s warm, big hand. “The guy with the bandages.” Minato looked at her with an indecipherable frown, making the girl cover her mouth in an obvious <em>‘oops!’</em> expression. That did not soothe him.</p><p>“Has he <em>approached</em> you?” Minato asked the gentlest he could.</p><p>“No,” Naruto’s pigtails shook funnily. “But he always looks at you… bad. Like he didn’t like you! It makes me angry.”</p><p>Minato stopped holding his breath and let a tender smile run on his lips. “Really? Is it that obvious?”</p><p>“Well…, mommy told me he doesn’t like you, actually.” The younger blonde blushed as if she were embarrassed that she couldn’t guess the thing on her own. “But she’s right. He’s <em>creepy!”</em></p><p>“Come here,” Naruto grinned, extending her arms to be scooped up by her dad. “He doesn’t like that I’m the Hokage. He doesn’t say anything, but I bet he’s always thinking ‘this guy sucks!’," Minato did his best to suppress a laugh when his daughter’s mouth shaped in a perfectly outraged ‘o’. The reasons why Danzou Shimura didn’t like him were far darker and more complex for Naruto’s comprehension, but his summary was accurate. “Do you agree with him?”</p><p>“What? No way! You’re the best Hogake ever!” She said with a frown. “You know, I was reading that blue book you have…–”</p><p>“Really? And you liked it?”</p><p>“Well, no, it was <em>boring. </em>The words were sooooo small. So I asked Obito-nii and Shisui-nii about it and they told me a lot of stuff about the Hogakes.”</p><p>Minato waited for his daughter to continue, but the child’s attention span was now focused on a little boy running down the street and remained silent for a few seconds. Minato took advantage of the moment and planted a few kisses behind her ear —chuckles emerging from his little girl’s mouth. “So? What did they tell you?”</p><p>“Obito-nii says that the Nidaime sucks!” The Yondaime opened his eyes in surprise, and in less than a second he had Naruto’s mouth covered with his hand.</p><p>“Talk lower, sweetheart. Would you like hearing in the streets bad things about me?”</p><p>“Sorry,” She muttered with a softer voice and upturned eyebrows. “He said the Nidaime was <em>racist.” </em>Even if a little taken aback by Minato’s light scolding, Naruto didn’t hide the pride of having pronounced the word as correctly as her Obito-nii had. “Because he didn’t like the Uchiha, and Obito-nii said he told this ugly story to his brother, so he could make him hate them too.”</p><p>“That’s not exactly accurate, besides, he did a lot of good things in the village–”</p><p>“But the Uchiha <em>are</em> from the village!”</p><p>“True,” He sighed, not really knowing how to get Naruto to respect the man again. It was unlikely that the Second Hokage would get praise from the Uchiha district —a place his daughter liked to prowl regularly. “And… what did Shisui-kun tell you?” He asked with hope. Minato believed Shisui’s perception of things would be more objective and adaptable to the ears of a child.</p><p>“Ah, Shisui-nii. He told me that Sandaime-san,” She whispered even lower, getting closer to his ear. “He was besties with the creepy guy. And sometimes,” Naruto scanned her surroundings side to side as if she were spotting possible eavesdroppers. “Sometimes he gave him <em>orders</em>.”</p><p>It was worse than Minato had imagined.</p><p>“S-Shisui-kun said that?” The man’s eye shook nervously. “I don’t think so, dear. He – He was the Hokage.”</p><p>“Still.” She puffed her cheeks. “Well, he didn’t say it like<em> that… </em>but I think he meant it. What word did he use…? Per – pesuar – Pesuarstion? Anyway!” She didn’t let her father correct her. “He said that the Shodaime died too soon and that the Nidaime was to him like the creepy guy to Sandaime-san. That’s bad, dad.”</p><p>Minato looked at the Hokage Mountain and silently apologized.</p><p>“Hmph, but you’re cool, daddy! Mommy says that if the creepy guy doesn’t like you it’s because you don’t let him boss you ‘round! And every time we go visit the Uchiha compound that old lady <em>always </em>gives you sweets and everyone smiles at you. Not Sasuke’s dad, though. But that guy can’t smile anyway.”</p><p>Minato begged to differ. Not only was he the Hokage now (which stimulated people’s basic need to get along with him as the village’s leader), but he was also Naruto’s father. No one would speak ill of him in front of Konoha’s cherished princess —unless, of course, they wanted her to spill everything to her parents with ornamental details, exaggerations, and adding a bad-written order of execution that Kushina would more likely hang on the fridge.</p><p>It was a pessimistic perception, but Minato liked being honest to himself.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah! I mean it! I can tell they really like you, daddy.” She kissed his cheek. “You’re the best Hogake ever, and I love you sooo much!”</p><p>But even with the position’s ups and downs, for her daughter, <em>the apple of his eyes, </em>to express how proud she was of him, even if she couldn’t really understand his job nor spell his title correctly —it meant the entire world for Minato. It made everything exciting and beautiful every day: his Naruto asking to lend her his hat, his Naruto storming into his office to bring the homemade cookies Kushina made for him, his Naruto running around with his cape.</p><p>It was more than enough.</p><p>Naruto giggled when her father squeezed her and kissed her again and again. She returned the bear hug twice as hard. “So don’t worry if the creepy guy doesn’t like you, ok?”</p><p>“Of course not,” He smiled. “I have you taking care of me, don’t I?”</p><p>“Yeah, right.” She nodded approvingly. “And look at mommy. A lot of people look at her bad all the time and she doesn’t even care.”</p><p>Then, Minato’s grin started fading. “…Your mom?”</p><p>Naruto nodded sagely. “Yeah! When mommy and me go out,” She rolled her eyes with annoyance. “Some just look at her and I don’t like it. I have to do this,” The girl pushed down her brow with her finger to strengthen her frown. “So they stop.”</p><p>“I didn’t… I didn’t know that.”</p><p>Naruto now smiled victoriously. This time, it was her that knew something that one of her parents didn’t. “Well, it happens like, <em>aaaall </em>the times, you know. But mommy’s like — like she doesn’t mind. I think she doesn’t notice anyway. Weird, right?”</p><p>“Hm,” Minato forced a smile. “Weird.”</p><p>Her father didn’t say anything more after that. It was a strange thing because he always had a new thing to say, but Naruto, as tired and yawning as the day had left her, stopped thinking about it and rested her cheek on his shoulder – looking at the houses and the children and the lights with half-closed eyes and fell asleep to a gentle rubbing of her back.</p><p>And as she dreamed with enormous trees of ramen, strangers’ faces frowning at her from a mountain and a big, big fox stealing a basket of apples from her —Naruto remained, and will remain oblivious of her parent’s intense arguing downstairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A little scene with Mito because I'm sure Kushina would take her child to her.<br/>Also, about the Uchiha... (XD) Everyone talks about how they are the ultra ninja cops and authority, but I feel like they just love trashtalking outsiders, preferably the higher authorities. They won't care if a child is listening. They're anarchists. The Hokage held out his hand to shake it with the Daimyo's but he didn't even see it? That's hot topic for at least a year and those bastards are gonna chuckle every minute thinking about it. The only one I don't see fitting in this is Itachi, but that kid lacks sense of humor. And it's too noble.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Of Ladybugs and Tomboyishness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It happened again, guys. The same thing. Looks like minor sicknesses are always trying to get in the middle of my updates.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sundays were an important day of the week in Konoha. It meant a well-deserved rest for all the hard-worker ninja and civilians of the village. For the Hokage, on the other hand, it didn’t necessarily mean an entire day of leisure, but Minato had smartly learned to shove all the paperwork of lesser importance to Sundays and arrive home early to his lovely wife and his little angel cake.</p><p>Who weren’t home at the moment.</p><p>Trying not to wither in his current state of loneliness, Minato let out a breath of pleasure at the softness of the sofa whose existence also made his every day a little more bearable. Of the few arguments Kushina and he have had, convincing her to keep this after Naruto and Hinata had accidentally sprinkled rainbow glitter all over had been Minato's number one and only win, though he still wasn't sure if that was something to be proud of. Or at least that was what Jiraiya-sensei pointed out.</p><p>He made himself comfortable, flipping through the different channels the TV offered with a bored semblance —Kushina’s homemade dango in his hand. There wasn’t a lot to watch around these hours but the typical action movie with very forced acting or interviewing people that Minato's position as a world leader should assure him knowing —but actually didn't.</p><p>A key rolled into the lock, even if it wasn’t necessary, but it was Mikoto Uchiha’s face who greeted him. "Ah. The lights were off and I didn't think you'd be here yet—" She chuckled, and the little girl holding her hand sighed with relief. </p><p>“Mikoto,” Minato greeted amiably, and his eyes darted to Naruto. Her mouth was downturned into a miffed pout. “Kushina is…?”</p><p>But then, Naruto's face dreaded something bigger than he could imagine, and Mikoto's expression had composed into the most professional seriousness a woman of her career could make. "She's going to live with me from now on." She replied, and Naruto's upset cry didn't take long to follow:</p><p>“No, she isn’t! She’s just buying stuff!” She replied in a way that demonstrated that this wasn’t the first time Mikoto had told her this in the day and threaten to tell her father. “Daddy! You tell aunt Mikoto!”</p><p>To Naruto’s outrage, her father just chuckled.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” Mikoto bent down to lay a tender kiss on the girl’s cheek, and Naruto (even if a little annoyed), let the Uchiha have her way. Aunt Mikoto’s kisses were the best: she smelled like fruits all the time. “Now, don’t look so annoyed. Your first day of school is tomorrow, isn’t it?”</p><p>Minato’s recent smile wavered a little, and Naruto tried to nod enthusiastically. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Then I’ll see you tomorrow there. Sasuke’s very excited to go too.” Mikoto patted the child’s hat with a smile. Naruto returned the gesture, but her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. To infer that Minato was worried was a bit of a redundancy, but all his questions were going to be resolved when Mikoto left the door. “Good night, both of you.”</p><p>“Good night. Greet Fugaku-san for me.” The Hokage replied politely.</p><p>“Will do!”</p><p>Mikoto had just left, and Naruto was already clinging to his shirt —deep, blurry eyes observing him and his heart <em>shuddered</em>, already dreading something catastrophic. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, sick with the increasing worry.</p><p><em> “Everything’s </em>wrong!” She whined. “It’s horrible, daddy.”</p><p>Before Minato could remotely ask for the name and address of whoever had forced such a pout on his daughter’s mouth (which he deeply believed would have to be related to the infamous Sasuke Uchiha or, very recently, Shisui Uchiha's newest girlfriend —though it always <em>had</em> to be those Uchiha—), Naruto took off her hat, guiding her father’s hand towards a specific part of her head. The man’s eyes narrowed. He (fortunately) didn’t feel anything close to an injury, but there was a sticky texture under his touch.</p><p>“What happened?” He asked, examining her hair. Pieces of a pinkish substance clinging to her shiny strands of hair.</p><p>“I don’t know!” Naruto cried. “It was almost dark and mommy said we should leave and Obito-nii said that he was going to get <em>me </em>some candy, but Sasuke-teme was there and now he had to get him candy too, so we sat on the bench waiting for Obito-nii and then something was walking Sasuke's leg and he screamed funny and then I just wanted to check what was under the bench and it was these red bugs with dark spots and they were really cute!”</p><p>“Ladybugs?” Minato supplied helpfully.</p><p>“Right—so I tried to get one but I hit my head with the bench and it didn’t hurt but when I got up Sasuke said I had something in my hair —and he said he tried to 'help' but he only made a mess! And he didn't say sorry, daddy! He was <em>laughing!</em> It's all his fault!"</p><p>Now Minato understood Naruto’s reluctance to answer Mikoto sincerely. “I should have a talk with Sasuke. He’s really mean to you, isn’t he?” Naruto nodded eagerly, not probably knowing what she was getting Sasuke into. “But no worries, princess.” He reassured, about to ruffle her golden hair, but stopped abruptly at the sight of the sprayed gum. “Nothing a few clean cuts can’t help.”</p><p>“You mean it?” She mumbled skeptically, restored hope shining in her eyes.</p><p>The man nodded, taking her to the bathroom and making her sit down on the stool Minato often used to fix the bulbs. Because Naruto couldn’t see herself in the mirror hanging way above her, she quickly got bored, and started to shake her feet over the ground and slightly moving her body along —something Minato couldn’t stop no matter how many times he told her to stay still. His little girl was a really hyperactive one.</p><p>After some cuts, Minato realized that cutting things with scissors was pretty uncomfortable and alarmingly fruitless. Naruto's beautiful mane of blonde hair was now looking messier than it used to before. It <em>had</em> to be the scissors. And Naruto's incessant moving. “Wait a moment, Naru.” He said softly, neglecting the tone of panic that wanted to roll into his voice. “I’m going to look for something sharper, okay? Don’t worry —daddy got this.”</p><p>The girl hummed happily and glanced at the fallen bits of sun on the white tiles. Before Naruto could caress the part of her head where a shameful piece of gum rested, her father rapidly trotted into the bathroom with a glowing kunai that reflected everything as if it were a mirror itself. It didn’t have three peaks, so it must belong to her mother.</p><p>Not in the slightest concerned that a knife was going to wander very close to her head, Naruto turned around and let him do his job.</p><p>A job in which Minato was terribly failing again, as he accidentally cut the gummed lock <em>very </em>close to the girl’s head. </p><p>His stomach felt like falling. “Oh, God.” He gasped a little <em>too </em>dramatically, for his daughter turned around really fast with a panicked expression as well.</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“Nothing.” He said with a forced smile. “I just cut my finger. Just a little.”</p><p>Naruto didn’t question that a man like the Hokage was able to be harmed by his own kunai mistakenly and for a moment Minato felt relaxed by her ingenuity —until a shouting of arrival echoed through the house. A honey-like feminine voice that had always made its way to Minato's heart, but right now, he felt like she might just as well announce his sentence of death.</p><p>“I’m home! Is my beloved Naru-chan home yet?”</p><p>“N-No!” Screamed back Minato, looking at his daughter as if she were growing another head. Kushina was going to stab his eyes out —and for the <em>worse,  </em>little and adorable Naruto was going to hate him for life. </p><p>"Minato? Why do you sound girlier than usual? If you exploded the bulb <em>again—</em>"</p><p>“Mommy!” The girl called out in the same tone. “We’re in the bathroom!” </p><p>“No! We are <em>not!” </em> Minato trembled, covering the mouth of his child —his child who was seeking to get him killed. Kushina’s chakra felt really close to the bathroom’s door, apparently curious of the strange family gathering. </p><p>"What are you two doing?" She asked from the other side. Like always, Kushina restrained from knocking. She just opened the door quickly. "Er... what?"</p><p>Minato smiled at her nervously, a high contrast with Naruto's brilliant set of teeth.</p><p>“Daddy was cutting my hair.” The girl explained, pointing at the strands on the floor. “‘Cause I got gum on it. But it's fine now. He got it all covered!” </p><p>If Kushina was horrified by the mess her husband had made out of her Naruto's beautiful hair, she didn't show it at all. It was the kind of emotional control that he as a Hokage would nod approvingly, but right now he was Minato-the-husband, and such indifference in his wife's usually readable features scared him more than comforted him.</p><p>A forced smiled showed life on her pale face. "Oh... really?" She softly pinched the girl’s cheeks. “With a kunai? Your daddy’s a little reckless, isn’t he.” One could get different interpretations of Kushina’s shameless stares depending on the situation. Minato knew almost instinctively that his wife’s eyes were telling him that there was a tiny bit of a chance he was going to be choked in bed. Probably not in the good way. </p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“I’ll have to cut your hair a little shorter, Naru-chan, so it doesn't look like Kakashi's messy hair." Naruto nodded quickly. "And hair grows back anyway —faster than you can imagine."</p><p>It didn't take Kushina too much to finish her work. There was a pained expression on her face, though it is unknown if it is because of the gum sticking to the scissors and fingers or because her husband hadn't done much to help —however, she didn't do much than 'tsk' around and help Naruto to support herself on the stool.</p><p>Naruto looked at the reflection in the mirror, catching the glimpse of a creature that might as well belong to another dimension, but she didn’t take long to understand that such a concept was a thing that only existed in television programs or in the wonder of Obito’s only eye.</p><p>Her smile was quick to contort into an indecipherable ‘o’ when a well-known girl greeted her —whiskered cheeks and… and <em>short,  </em>spiky, boyish hair.</p><p>The sign was terrifying.</p><p>“You look so pretty, Naruto,” Minato managed to mutter with a nervous smile. “Don’t you…” He gulped, sending a glance at his wife for support, but Kushina was very busy glaring at him while probably <em>(probably)</em> thinking how complicated the divorce processes would be. He quickly turned to his daughter. “D-Don’t you think so, dear?”</p><p>“What —what’s wrong with my hair?” She muttered, up-turned eyebrows and whirls in her tummy and this had to be some kind of genjutsu, or whatever those visual thingies Obito-nii did with his magical eyes were called, because what she was watching was inconceivable.</p><p>“I had to cut it,” Kushina said, eyes warming and comforting. “Your hair wasn’t well-cut. And the gum was too—too close and…” She smiled. “Can you imagine your hair growing with gum glued to it? It’s very uncomfortable, and it’s just going to stop you from being such an<em> awesome </em>ninja—”</p><p>Over Naruto’s chubby cheeks started to run thick tears.</p><p>“N-No!” Minato cried. “Don’t cry! You look so pretty —look,” He pointed his figure in the mirror, who was flashing a shaky smile next to his sobbing daughter. “We—God. We look the same —you look just like me when I was your age. Isn’t it cute? I think it’s cute.”</p><p>And Kushina growled with a very irritated roll of her eyes, because one of the worst things to tell Naruto was that she looked remotely close to a human male, and did Minato’s oh-so-cherished intelligence have <em>always </em>to perish when their daughter’s eyes watered in the slightest?</p><p>“I look like a boy!” She sobbed. “My life’s over!”</p><p>“No! Your life is not over, Naruto. Why would it be over in the first place?” The man palmed her head, but Naruto, sinking in a built-up cuirass of rage and pure despair, jerked away from him. Minato knew he deserved it, though he wouldn't lie and say that such ire from his little girl hadn't hurt. “T-There’s nothing —I think it’s nice.”</p><p>“No!” She cried. “Because now everyone will think I’m a boy. And the teme is going to laugh <em>again </em>— and my hair was so pretty, and now it’s gone — and it’s all spiky and fluffy and <em>weird </em>and I’m <em>so </em>ugly now and it’s over!”</p><p>“Okay, young lady.” Kushina intervened, making Minato breathe calmly because he was close to a heart attack. “Get this into your head: you are <em>not </em>ugly. You’re the most beautiful girl in this world, and short hair isn’t going to change that.” Naruto looked at her, crystal-eyed and erratic breathing but Kushina’s face was gentle and reassuring. “Because what about Hinata-chan, huh? Her hair has always been short. It’s even shorter than yours. Is she ugly?”</p><p>If Naruto had any well-constructed argument to retort her mother, it quickly vanished, and her gaze lingered past her parents, thoughtfully, remembering. “N-No,” She hiccupped, calmer.</p><p>“She’s so pretty, isn’t she?” The woman continued happier, pinching Naruto’s whiskered cheek, and her blue eyes couldn’t help but shine as well. “And you have never confused her with a boy.”</p><p>“Rin-neesan’s hair is short too…” Naruto added in a whisper, expression alike as if she had now understood that there was still hope in this world. </p><p>“And remember that young lady, the one in the T&amp;I department (yes, the one with your best friend, Ibiki-chan) —the girl that is always armwrestling with your Obito-nii every time she sees him?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah…” She nodded. “She’s cool.”</p><p>“She just cut her hair a week ago, and oh, she looks so pretty. And she dominates<em>, </em>that Anko-chan — she’s going to be promoted to Jounin soon. Amazing little girl, like you, and Obito is <em>scared </em>of her, by the way.” Naruto chuckled absently. “So see? There’s nothing wrong with short hair. And if you don’t feel comfortable, you can always wear that cute hat your Jiraiya-jiji bought you.”</p><p>“The one of the frog?” Jiraiya’s presents mostly consisted of hats and toys.</p><p>“Whichever you want.” She said. “And we’re Uzumaki girls. We’re <em>awesome</em><em>. </em>I bet your hair is going to grow in like —one or two months. And it’s going to be much prettier.”</p><p>“Can it—” She murmured. Her hiccups had already stopped, but her voice was still small and a little broken. “Can it grow red?”</p><p>Kushina smiled. “I don’t think so, love. You want it red?”</p><p>“It’s fine.” She mused, scanning the girl in the mirror again more calmly and patiently, not with the disgust and horror so present on her face just a minute ago. Suddenly, Naruto jumped from her stool —quick steps were heard running upstairs and just as quickly she was back again in the bathroom, frog hat in her head and examining her face once again. </p><p>“Is it pretty?”</p><p>Minato wanted to tell her that <em>yes, </em>she was the cutest thing that ever-prowled Earth, and the frog hat curled even more the strands falling on her face and he wanted to squeeze her cheeks until they went red, but it was Kushina who did it. “Why is my Naru-chan so cute?” She cried, and Naruto, instantly forgetting that she was as upset as to leave home and become a missing-nin without being a ninja in the first place, started to scream and jump around and embracing her new style as if it was the best thing ever —she was a cool girl now, and hair grows in two months, and her mother had said ‘think’, so she could be wrong and it could probably grow red.</p><p>The house acquired the typical energy and chuckles from every day and Naruto ran to the kitchen, demanding that her mother made ramen and that she was going to help and it wasn’t a suggestion —and Minato had smiled as well, releasing a deep breath, because he had managed to survive today and Kushina was the greatest mother that ever existed and she had saved him—</p><p>Kushina’s eyes were blazing fire when she turned to him. “Strike <em>two, </em>Namikaze.”</p><p>He did not ask what he had done before, or how many opportunities he had left, or what was going to happen when those opportunities ended. He smiled, a drop of sweat stroking the back of his neck, and followed her to the kitchen submissively.</p><hr/><p>The next day in the morning, Naruto is awakened by the delicious smell of breakfast. When she’s walking downstairs with knuckles rubbing her eyes, her sleepy face rapidly changes into a wrinkled nose. “Daddy?” She murmurs. “What are you wearing?”</p><p>“Ah,” A grimace flashed in his lips. “My Hokage robes.”</p><p>“But why?” She asked uncertainly. “Where are you going?” It was only usual for her father to wear that hilarious white dress when he had to go to another village —never had Naruto seen him in Konoha in that outfit.</p><p>“<em>We</em> are taking you to the Academy, sweetie, remember?” She kissed her forehead and urged her to eat her breakfast. “But he has to give a speech and he has to look his best! Isn’t your daddy the most handsome Hokage in the world?” She now kissed Minato’s cheek, but for the first time, he wasn’t enjoying the kiss as he usually did.</p><p>He looked defeated.</p><p>Naruto just chuckled and commented that he looked very funny, and even if it depressed him a little, Minato tried to focus on the future benefits.</p><p>At least he could glare at any kid who remotely thought of making fun of his daughter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for any language mistake.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>